Death by Glare
by HaruRyu
Summary: Okay so our favorite team ends up in our world. They don't know their anime characters. Oh and the people they have to rely on our a bunch of violent teenage girls. Not looking so good for our Heros, is it now?
1. the death glares begin :redone:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs PEOPLE!_

**_Ch.1 _**

* * *

"Hey look! It's Hiei!" a 16 year old girl with long dirty blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail, blue/green eyes, and slightly tan skin said pointing in the direction of a figure that looked exactly like Hiei from yu yu hakusho. She was wearing jeans and a really baggy black t-shirt with some random finger person on it and orange flip flops. Her name was Cait.

"Either that or a lunatic who had his body mutated to look just like Hiei from Yu yu Hakusho." A 17 year old girl with layered brown/ dirty blonde hair that had a bit of an ashy look to it because it had a bit of a silvery shine to it, and murky green/brown eyes with golden specks in them surrounded by long, thick black eyelashes said calmly not even glancing toward where Cait was pointing. She was wearing a pair dark wash jeans that were a bit faded and cut up, a black tank top and black flip flops, since they wouldn't let her out of the house without them. Her name was Jessica.

"I highly doubt that." Cait grumbled.

"Hm." was she answered with a shrug blowing her bangs out of her face boredly.

"Let's go say hi!" the shorter girl of the group said hyperly. She had curly dirty blonde hair that went to about her shoulders, pale fair skin, and blue/green eyes. She wore a pair of tight faded jeans and a whit off the shoulders tight fitting shirt, and green flip flops.

"Grace have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend?" Jessica reminded as a smirk spread across both of their faces.

And with that reminder she promptly started smacking herself.

"Bad**_ smack_** Grace **_smack _**Bad. No **_smack_** thinking of **_smack _**Hot Guys **_smack _**like that! **_smack._**I **_smack _**have a **_smack _**boyfriend **_bam _**now! **_smack bam_**"

They sweat dropped.

"Is your friend ok?"

They each spun around quickly ready to hit the guy who snuck up on them but what they saw stopped them in their place. Grace even stopped smacking herself……

_How did they sneak up on me! I usually hear someone coming even if they're all the way on the other side of the park or something!...well maybe not quite that but still! Not cool!_

Despite the panic going on in her mind her outer appearance remained completely calm…..

Well except for the whole trying to kill them with the most deadly glare ever…… other than that she was completely calm.

"What do you want." She demanded glare still in place.

Cait quickly snapped out of her shock as well and joined in on trying to kill them by glare…

"Well actually, we were wondering if you could tell us where we are. And why everyone that sees us either acts like they have gone crazy and are seeing things or start screaming 'OMG!' at the top of their lungs…… or in your case… try to glare us to death…."

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 1**_

Please read and review!

And tell me what you think otherwise I won't update.

And I take all reviews! Even if your not signed on please review!


	2. and off we go :edited:

_Disclaimer: I swear I don't own anything but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_RECAP:_ "Grace have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend?" Jessica reminded as a smirk spread across both Cait and hers face.

With that reminder she started smacking herself.

"Bad**_ smack_** Grace **_smack _**Bad. No **_smack_** thinking of **_smack _**Hot Guys **_smack _**like that! **_smack._**I **_smack _**have a **_smack _**boyfriend **_bam _**now! **_smack bam_**"

They sweat dropped.

"Is your friend ok?"

They each spun around quickly ready to hit the guy who snuck on them but what they saw stopped them in their place. Grace even stopped smacking herself……

_How did the sneak up on me! I usually here someone coming even if their all the way on the other side of the park or something!_

Despite the panic going on in her mind her outer appearance remained completely calm…..

Well except for the whole trying to kill them with the most deadly glare ever….. other than that she was completely calm.

"What do you want." She demanded glare still in place.

Cait quickly snapped out of her shock as well and joined in on trying to kill them by glare…

"Well actually, we were wondering if you could tell us where we are? And why everyone that sees us either acts like they have gone crazy and are seeing things or start screaming 'OMG!' at the top of their lungs…… or in your case… try to glare us to death…."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.2**_

* * *

They continued to glare at them and in Grace's case… well she was back to smacking herself for drooling over, as she put it, 'Hot Guys'.

Kurama was starting to get nervous about these girls. Yusuke was getting annoyed with their lack of response. Kuwabara was too stupid to notice what was going on. (sorry Kuwabara fans) And Hiei couldn't care less.

Finally-

"You don't know where you are?" Jessica demanded crossing her arms, eyeing them up and down suspiciously with the death glare that had yet to leave her face

"Uh, well, Yes?"

"How can you not know where you are!?" Cait cut in getting very annoyed with these idiots.

"Well-"

"You're in Austin, Texas." She said calmly cutting in.

"You mean we're in the states?!" Yusuke excalimed

"Well duh."

That's when Grace joined back in the conversation.

"Hey, if you don't know how you got here or anything about here why don't you stay with us? We're having a party but I'm sure they won't mind a couple extras. From there we can decide where you will stay and all. Sound ok?"

"HELL NO!" Cait, Jessica, and Yusuke yelled at the same time. Turns out that they all agreed on the fact that they didn't want to be trapped with the other…

"Why not?"Grace whined pouting.

"Oh I don't know…. Maybe it's the fact that you're inviting complete strangers into our life without asking! But that couldn't be it NOW COULD IT?!" Jessica said angrily turning her glare to Grace.

"Oooooooh! Well can I?"

Jessica twitched."NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because just because you want to admire their bodies without being caught by your boyfriend you're forcing them on us!"

She huffed. "But-"

"Actually it sounds like a great ideal." Kurama stated politely

"Who asked you?" Jessica grumbled under breath.

He sweat dropped "uh.."

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I said fine they can come to the party. **BUT** they are not staying at my house, we don't have any room left."

"What about your attic?"

"Full." She stated, leaving no room for an argument.

"Well, we can fight about this later. Right now let's get ready to party!" Cait said pumping her fist in the air with an energetic smile.

"Okie dokie!"

"Hm. Sure whatever."

With that they started walking away.

"Hey you guys coming? Or have you changed your minds?" the girls yelled over their shoulders.

With that the gang snapped out of their stupor and raced after them.

Hiei jumping from tree to tree beside Jessica.

Kurama was walking next to Grace.

Yusuke between Jessica and Cait.

And Kuwabara taking up the rear.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of ch.2**_

I wanted to thank

4-is-lovely

animegirl2961

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

For reviewing.

Well please review to tell me if I should still continue because if it becomes lame and nobody likes then I'd like to know.

Thanks again for reviewing!

3 reviews on my first day posting this story I'm so Happy!


	3. Oh crap! There are more of you!:edited:

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_ "Fine."

"Hey you guys coming? Or have you changed your minds?" the girls yelled over there shoulders.

With that they snapped out of their stupor and raced after them.

Hiei jumping from tree to tree beside Jessica.

Kurama was walking next to Grace.

Yusuke between Jessica and Cait.

And Kuwabara taking up the rear.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.3**_

**_Ch.3_**

"Where exactly are we going?" Yusuke asked after walking for thirty minutes.

Jessica glanced at him through the corner of her eye before looking forward again.

"To meet the others."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who?! You mean there are more of you!?"He groaned loudly, pointing in their general direction dramatically.

She stopped, pivoting so she was facing him.

"Yes." She stated, simple and to the point, before turning on her heels and walking off again.

"She doesn't like talking much, does she?" Yusuke 'whispered' to Cait.

"She'll open up more… If you can get her to trust you…and that can take years just to earn an ounce of her trust ……" With that she ran to catch up with Jessica leaving a dumb founded Yusuke to get trampled by the clueless Kuwabara……Though in his defense, he was thinking about his cute little kitten. ^-^.... Though that didn't stop them from getting into some wrestling match. :shrug: Oh well.

"So how much longer until we meet up with the rest of your friends?" Kurama asked politely.

"Hm." She murmured as if in thought before giving a simple shrug.

"You don't know?" Yusuke whined like a kid.

"We're usually quicker when there are just the three of us." she stated giving him a glare before completely ignoring them.

"Does she always act like that?" Kuwabara questioned outloud.

Grace looked at him.

"You do know Jessica and Cait have unusually acute hearing and can hear everything you guys are whispering about. Right?" with that she sent one more death glare before bounding happily toward Jessica and Cait.

The rest of the trip was quiet. Even Kuwabara and Yusuke!!... After Jessica threatened to de-man them and skin them a life if they didn't shut the fuck up……..

"Okay, we're here!" Grace chirped happily as they reach a huge old tree in the end of the park.

"Okay- so where are the other girls you were talking about?!" Yusuke yelled annoyed at being left out.

"You know I liked you better when you were quiet." Jessica stated leaning against the tree calmly with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"I don't know . They all seem pretty damn hot to me!…... Well except for the apish one…" Grace grumbled under her breath just so the other two girls could catch it.

A small smirk appeared on both their faces.

"Anyways- the reason we're here is actually because we have to meet one of the girls here. Who in turn will lead us to the other girls and from there we will walk to where the party is going to be held. Got that?" Jessica explained.

Yusuke was starring at her wide eyed. Kuwabara was….. running into trees for some reason…Hiei was still ignoring them which was ticking Jessica off to no end, and Kurama was just a little surprised.

"May I ask why go through all this trouble?"

She starred at him blankly then looked away as if to say 'I'm not answering that stupid question.'

Cait gave a sigh of defeat knowing that if it was going to have to be explained she would have to do it since Grace was back in her drooling stupor and Jessica was too ticked off and annoyed to answer the question.

"It's because there are too many of us and we all live pretty far apart so if we didn't do this we wouldn't be able to find each other or we would end up spending the whole day looking for them."

"So you spend the whole day walking from place to place! That makes great sense!" Yusuke grumbled sarcastically.

Jessica snapped her head toward him an evil smirk playing across her face that matched the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Well it's not our fault that we got stuck dragging a long a bunch of whining weaklings."

All eyes were on them now.

"Are you calling me a weakling?"

"No. I'm calling you a whining weakling."

"Why you little-"

"Now now now, that's no way to talk to a lady! Now is it?" she mocked waving her finger in front of his face.

"Ha I don't see any ladies here!" He scoofed looking around with a smirk for dramatic affect… _What a ham._

"Oh. So you're blind to?" she asked her head tilted to the side cutely.

"No!" He yelled whipping his head back to glare at her.

"Then how can you not see all the woman or girls around you?" She questioned with a polite smile, though the challenge was clearly gleaming in her eyes.

"I can to!"… She half expected him to stamp his feet like a little kid.

"But you said you couldn't see any ladies here. Which means you can't see any Woman/girls here." She tried to reason holding back a smirk.

"Ugh! I give up!"

"Okay, then hand over a hundred dollars since you lost. And it better not be fake!" she stated sticking her hand out palm up beckoning for him to hand it over.

"What!?"

"Hm. She's good!" Kurama whispered amused.

"Aw- this is nothing to her!" Cait answered.

"Yep! That's for sure!" Grace chipped in jumping up in down.

"Sorry I'm late guys." A 16 year old girl with thick dark brown hair that went a couple inches past her shoulders pulled up in a high pony tail with a strip of hair that was shorter than the others framing her face. She also had dark brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and white tank top and her normal teni-shoes (sp?)

"Don't worry! Your just in time to see Jessica take every cent this boy has Hill!" Cait answered motioning for her to come over.

"Maybe I should call the others. They'd be pissed if they missed this!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of ch.3**_

Okay so there's chapter three!

I wanted to thank all the ones who reviewed.

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- thank you for reviewing to chapter one and two. Did I do better at making it longer this time?

4-is-lovely- thanks for reviewing both chapters!

animegirl2961-thanks for reviewing

Ash-thanks for the compliment!

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi-I'm glad you like so far.

chaos tenshi-Thanks for reviewing and What sound like you?

Lins-Glad you like and sorry about the others being so short!

Well I hope to here from all of you again!

Please review if you want me to continue! Because if it starts getting lame or something is good about it I would like to know so I can try to pick it up or keep it going at the same level….If that makes any since……

Anyway Review if you still want me to continue!


	4. messing with peoples minds is fun!:edit:

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my OCs………………_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"Don't worry! Your just in time to she Jessica take every cent this boy has Hill!" Cait answered motioning for her to come over.

"Maybe I should call the others. They'd be pissed if they missed this!"

_**

* * *

**_

**_CH.4_**

Jessica smiled happily as she counted the money she had taken from Yusuke. Of course Yusuke was very depressed that the few bucks that he had were now gone.

"Come on! Be a nice girl and give it back!"

"Who said I was nice?" she asked dangerously as she gave him a suspicious glare out of the corner of her eye as they continued to follow Hill back to the rest of the girls.

He hid behind Kurama, peaking over his shoulder timidly before answering.

"uh…… no one?"

"Then why did you say I was nice?"

"I lied?……."

"Oh, SO now you're saying I mean?"

_This guy is too easy!_

"No!"

_You'd think figure it out by now that I'm just playing with his little puny mind………But that's more than I can say than about that it like thing they drag along………_

"Then what is it you're trying to say!"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do! Just tell me so I can kill you!"

"What!? Oh that really makes me want to tell you!"

She paused raising an eyebrow in question. "Does it now?"

"Ugh! I can't win against you!"

"No You Can't. And you NEVER will be able to."

"Damn You!"

"Onna."

She glanced over in the direction of Hiei's voice while the rest of the boys were looking around trying to locate it and Cait and Grace just chose to ignore it.

"What?" she asked glaring in his direction.

"Stop messing with the detectives mind."

"Detective? Man they must let anyone do wahtever they want these days, if their letting this idiot be a detective!"She said pretending she didn't know anything about who they really were for now, then at the party she would stop playing innocent……..Maybe……..

"Hn. Baka Onna."

"Yes Hiei I am a girl I'm glad you could tell that much, but I am not stupid." She mocked before turning around and walking in between Cait and Hillary with Grace next to Cait. (So it went Hillary, Jessica, Cait, Grace)

"Why do I get the feeling that the girls know way more about us than they're suppose to?" Yusuke grumbled. Which the girls over heard as evil smirks spread across all their faces as one thought ran through all their minds at once.

_If you only knew._

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 4**_

Sorry it so short! I ran out of Ideas so I decided to stop it here so I wouldn't end up destroying it! Heh heh.

Anyways- thank yous-

animegirl2961- thank you for reviewing again. Glad you liked the last chapter!

ficfan3484- thanks for reviewing!

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Thanks for reviewing again! Glad I'm to know I'm doing good so far on this story. Sorry this chapters so short… I ran out of ideals……… For now at least!

4-is-lovely- Thanks for reviewing again!

Thank you all for reviewing! If you still want me to continue updating review! Or if there's something you think I need to fix or have done well please tell me in a review!

Well bye for now!


	5. never ending pit of decay :edited:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"Why do I get the feeling that girls no way more about us than their suppose to?" Yusuke grumbled. Which the girls over heard as evil smirks spread across all their faces as one thought ran through all their minds at once.

_If you only knew._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.5_**

"Hey guys! We're here!" Hillary called to a group of girls, that were all between fifteen and eighteen years old, sitting comfortably under a huge tree.

One was leaning against the tree. She had long a little past the hips wavy reddish brown hair that flowed loosely down her back, she had tan skin, and mischievous brown eyes and a wide grin spread across her face. She wore a pair of jeans, a baggy white t-shirt, and white tennishoes. Her name was Madeline or Maddy or Mad as her friends called her.

"Hey, who're the guys? And why do they look like the characters from Yu Yu hakusho?" Maddy asked.

Jessica simply gave her a look that said if she stayed quiet she would explain it later.

Maddy nodded her understanding.

And the guys were looking at each other in confusion.

"Mad, where are the other girls?" Cait asked, unknowingly voicing Jessica's exact thoughts.

"They had to leave." She answered with a shrug.

"Hm." Jessica murmured thoughtfully.

"That's odd." Cait muttered.

"Not really when you think about who were talking about." Grace nonchalantly.

They all let out a light chuckle as their eyes sparkled in mirth.

The guys looked toward Jessica as they noticed that she seemed to be ashamed of her smile and laugh because as soon as she started she brought a hand politely above her mouth trying to stop laughing but it didn't work very well……

She glanced over at them as she felt eyes on her. A glare replacing the humor in her eyes.

"What." She demanded.

"Huh?"

"What are you starring at?" She answered patiently.

"We were just wondering why you cover your smile, that's all." Kurama answered politely.

"What I do is none of your business." She said in a cold murderous voice.

"So-, Who's having the party this time?" She asked turning back to her friends as her eyes started to sparkle with emotion.

"Well…. let's go to your house."

"Hm. Sure."

"We can ride our motorcycles there but some of us will have to share with the guys over there." Cait suggested.

"Whatever. But I am not riding with the it like thing over there." Jessica said as she pointed at Kuwabara.

"We can tie him to the motorcycles so none of us have to sit with him and he doesn't drive one of our motorcycles." Cait said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that could work." Jessica agreed.

"I got some cord we can use as rope in my purse." (sp?) Grace said as she rummaged through her purse throwing random things like a grand piano that was head toward Cait, Maddy, and Jessica…

"Shit!"

They all dove to the side each missing getting hit by the grand piano by about a millimeter.

"I swear her purse is a nether ending bit of decay." Jessica grumbled as she picked herself off the ground dusting her clothes off somewhat.

"Ugh!" they groaned in agreement as they picked themselves off the ground as well.

"I Found It!" Grace yelled in victory as she held the black cord above her head in triumph.

"Great for you." Jessica muttered rolling her eyes exasperated.

"I'll tie him up." Cait offered mostly because she wanted to make him suffer for the headache he gave her.

"Okay! Have Fun!" Grace said happily that perverted gleam they had all come to know glowing in her eyes.

"Grace! Get your mind out of the gutter! Honestly we can't even eat ice cream without you thinking something perverted!" Jessica and Cait exclaimed throwing their hands into the air.

"Okay so while Cait is tying up that thing…. Let's decide who's with whom!" Grace stated choosing to ignore Jessica's and Cait's comment for now.

"I'll be the one with this thing tied to my motorcycle!" Cait yelled at them.

They decided not to comment knowing that the little it like thing would have a **very** torturous demise… and so would they if they decided to argue…..

"Okay I'll be deciding who's with whom from this point!" Grace yelled automatically putting herself in charge.

"Okay-…. Tree boy-" she stated pointing at Hiei. "Your with Jessica! End of discussion! You can deal with each other for ten minutes!"

They glared at each other.

"Hn. I'm driving."

"Oh no you're not it's my motorcycle which means I drive! You probably don't even know how!" Jessica yelled chasing after him as they raced off toward a black motorcycle with a sapphire blue dragon winding all around it.

In the end Hiei ended up driving and Jessica was pouting and plotting his demise. _Damn speedy jerk butt…_

"Okay-.. Now that that's over with Maddy and Punk boy! (Yusuke) And then finally me and red (Kurama) here.

Cait's motorcycle was the same as Jessica's only with a crimson red dragon.

Maddy's motorcycle was the same but had a silver dragon.

And Grace's was black with a phoenix on it.

Yusuke and Kurama also end up driving because maddy didn't feel like arguing and Grace begged Kurama to drive so she wouldn't be caught checking the guys out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of Ch.5**_

Okay that's all for chapter 5!

Hope you liked!

Now for the thanks to those who reviewed!

animegirl2961- Glad ya like so far. The detectives will probably figure out they're a t.v. show either next chapter or the chapter after that.. Thanks for reviewing again!

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you like this chapter!

4-is-lovely- Thanks for reviewing again! Hope to hear from you again!

Well please review if you still want me to continue!


	6. death to kuwabara, and baka cops:edited:

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"Hn. I'm driving."

"Oh no your not it's my motorcycle which means I drive!" Jessica yelled chasing after him as they raced off toward a black motorcycle with a sapphire blue dragon winding all around it.

In the end Hiei ended up driving.

"Okay-.. Now that's over with Maddy and Punk boy! (Yusuke) And then finally me and red (Kurama) here.

Cait's motorcycle was the same as Jessica's only with a crimson red dragon.

Maddy's motorcycle was the same but had a silver dragon.

And Graces was black with a phoenix on it.

Yusuke and Kurama also end up driving because maddy didn't feel like arguing and Grace begged Kurama to drive so she wouldn't be caught checking the guys out.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.6_**

"Why are the cops following us?" Kurama asked.

The girls glanced at each other nervously.

"Oh, that…….." they mumbled at the same time.

"What did you onnas do." Hiei demanded.

"Nothing!" they all yelled defensively, glaring at the back of their driver's heads.

The boys gave them a look that clearly said that they weren't falling for it.

"All we did was blow up their bases, hack into their systems, steal their equipment, pulled a couple pranks on them, and a couple of other things……" Jessica muttered. She would have crossed her arms to if it hadn't been for the fact that her arms were wrapped around Hiei's waist and if she were to let go at the speed they were going she would be in for a very painful death…... If it wasn't for that fact she would have.

"Well no wonder they're chasing us!" Yusuke yelled.

"Your one to talk!" Cait and Jessica yelled annoyed.

Of course it wasn't until after they said it that they realized that they were going to have to explain how they knew that or come up with a really believable lie.

I mean they were going to tell them after they finished watching Yu Yu Hakusho because then there would be no avoiding it….. But not on the road while they were being chased down by some overly pissy cops! So they may have messed with their alarm system a bit this morning, it wasn't worth hunting them down for!

"We'll explain later around nine……… That is if you haven't figured it out by then." Jessica stated glancing behind her to see if the cops were still following.

"Hey Cait! You take Yusuke I have to go. But I'll take care of these goons first!" Maddy yelled as she threw Yusuke at Cait, before turning at full speed heading the other way. In the process nearly killing everyone and running over this mean old lady that she didn't like too much…. Hey! It's not like she killed her! She wasn't dead the second that she was run over so if she dies after that it's not her fault!

"You could have given me a little more warning!" Cait yelled as she ripped Yusuke off of her Kuwabara still dragging behind her……… Though now he just looked like a bloody pulp…………………

"Yeah yeah yeah! See you later!" Maddy yelled back waving it off as Cait continued to glare at the back of her head.

"Evil bitch."

"CAIT! WATCH THE ROAD!"

Jessica let out short soft angelic laugh that she thought no one would hear. And she was almost right…….. but one certain forbidden child in front of her did. Though he chose to ignore it for now and ask her later that night when the others were asleep and wouldn't tease about actually caring. Which he didn't!... Or so he kept telling himself…….

"Guys hurry up! Our favorite show is on in ten minutes!" Cait and Grace yelled.

"And if we miss a bit of it you will pay dearly." Jessica threatened with a glare that promised much pain.

"Like what!" Yusuke asked, going off and being cocky again.

"Like giving you the most painful death ever that you'll be begging me to kill you before I'm even one percent done with you."

"NOW HURRY UP AND DRIVE!"

When they got there was no time to spare as they jumped off the motorcycles and ran inside to the family room, swiftly plopping down on the couch and flipping on the Tv just as Yu Yu Hakusho started, of course not without threatening to kill the gang if they damaged their motorcycle in anyway mind you.

"Well I guess we should follow them." Kurama said with a polite smile.

They followed him into the house only to see themselves on tv.

"What The HELL!?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 6**_

Well that's all for chapter 6!

Thank you all reviewers.

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- thank you for reviewing! Glad that you liked!

animegirl2961-Well sorry I didn't get how they reacted or the complete finding out their a tv. Show thing… My dad's in a bad mood and yelling at everyone! Thanks for reviewing!

pointe master- Glad you liked sorry about the mistakes. (sweatdrop) Well thanks for reviewing!

If you still want me to continue then please review!


	7. you are a source of amusement:edited:

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"Well I guess we should follow them." Kurama said with a polite smile.

They followed him into the house only to see themselves on tv.

"What The HELL!"

_**

* * *

**_

**_CH.7_**

"Shoosh!"

"Don't you tell me to shoosh! I have the right to know why we are on tv!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"Wait till after the show." The girls stated together not once taking their eyes off the tv as they ate ice cream.

"I think you should tell us now." Kurama warned as specks of amber/gold started appearing in his eyes.

Jessica glanced at him for a second as if to see if he was stupid or even worth trying to explain it to.

With an exasperated sigh she turned off the tv.

_I've already seen it anyways._

Before standing up and looking at them with calm calculating eyes.

"Sit down." She ordered.

Kurama sat down on a chair as Yusuke took up the whole couch. Hiei decided on leaning against the wall and glaring at her and Kuwabara….. Well we don't know where he is…..

"Now I don't want to be interrupted while I'm explaining or you won't be finding out anything. Ya got that?" She stated in a dangerous voice that clearly said if you didn't agree you were dead.

Grace and Cait quickly made a run for it. Jumping on their motorcycles and speeding off at full speed. They did not want to be there if the boys were to cross her.

"Cowards." She said blankly starring after them.

She looked back towards the boys with a deadly glare.

"Here you are considered anime characters." She stated. Blunt and to the point.

"What do you mean anime characters?!" Yusuke yelled.

"I mean you are fictional, not real, a source of amusement."

"Onna I am no one's source of amusement."

She glanced at him with a smirk.

"Well to bad, because you are a source of amusement weather you like it or not. So get use to it."

"Is that why everyone was looking at us so strangely?" Kurama cut in snapping her attention to him before a fight could start.

"Probably."

"What do you mean 'probably'!?" Yusuke shouted but was quieted by her death glare.

"Not everyone watches anime. You do know that, don't you?" She stated mockingly, mostly because she was pissed and hadn't had her daily amount of violence…But they weren't making it any better!

"Why you!" Yusuke yelled shooting up from his seat looking like he was just about to fling himself at her.

"Now Yusuke, calm down!" Kurama ordered holding him back and away from Jessica.

"Yes Yusuke calm down. You wouldn't want to break a nail!" she goaded a playful smirk playing across her face.

"That's it! Let me go Kurama! I don't care if she's a girl! I'm going to kill her!"

"Are you now? Well I guess I could call some mad scientist. I'm sure he would love to experiment on you. Trying to figure out how an anime character came to be a real living breathing being…" She drawled letting what she said sink in.

Yusuke immediately stopped struggling as they all stared at her wide eyed except for Hiei who sent her a somewhat surprised glare…..

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now are you going to Co-operate? Or am I going to have to call that mad scientist up?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 7**_

ficfan3484-Thank you for reviewing! Glad ya liked the ending of the last chapter!

animegirl2961- Glad the last chapter was somewhat funny I had just gotten back from a sleep over and my dad was throwing a fit so I'm glad to hear I didn't mess it up! Thank you for reviewing!

pointe master-Thank you for reviewing! And I continued! Man that sounds stupid when I say… type it………

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Really Glad You like! Hope to hear from you about this chapter to! Thank you for reviewing!

If you think I should still continue please review!


	8. How else would I get rid of those I hate

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now are you going to corporate? Or am I going to have to call that mad scientist up?"

_**

* * *

**_

**_CH.8_**

After a while of shock Yusuke's cocky grin spread across his face.

"You don't even know a mad scientist, do you?" He scoffed doubtfully.

She turned her head to look at him with calm calculating eyes with her arms crossed.

"Actually I do. How else would I get rid of those I despise for good?" she asked the phone to her ear as she got ready to dial the number.

Everything was silent as the boys stared at her in shock.

And their thoughts were-

_What the hell is wrong with this chick! _

_How can she talk so casually like that! _

_I don't know. But she would have made a good thieve or assassin! And a HOT one at that!_

_Shut up Yoko._

_Oh lighten up! You know I'm right!_

_Hn. She's an odd ningen._

(I think you can figure out who thought what.)

She paused in what she was doing.

"You still haven't answered my question." She demanded snapping them out of their thought.

"Huh?"

_Men. Their hopeless._

"I said are you going to corporate? Or am I going to have to call that mad scientist up? ... Idiots."

They **still** did nothing and their lack of response was ticking her off. Especially since they wouldn't stop starring at her!

"Well!?" She asked sharply her anger taking over fast… Maybe she should have taken some anger management classes after all…

Noticing this they all nodded quickly trying to pacify her, as Hiei gave a 'Hn.' before looking away.

She turned to glare at him flames burning in her eyes, fist clenched tightly at her side. Her whole body, which use to give off a calm dangerous aura, was now quite clearly giving off an air of fury.

She quietly hung the phone up before turning to him.

Filling eyes on him as well as the change in aura he glanced behind him and let's just say if looks could kill he would have to keep dying and reviving and then dying again for all of eternity to get close to matching the intensity of her glare.

"What." He demanded coldly.

Her glare intensified even more if that was even possible.

"I don't believe 'Hn.' Answers my question." She said in a deadly calm voice. Just like the calm before the most deadly of storms.

"Hn." Was all he said looking away.

Her aura flared even more.

"Hiei! Just answer her already!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hn."

That was it.

She snapped.

She grabbed Hiei around the throat at lightning speed, ramming him against the wall. Which if she was thinking would have surprised her. After all she wasn't delusional and had no doubt that Hiei was both fast and stronger than her… that doesn't mean she'd ever admit it though… But alas, she wasn't.

"Next time I ask something I expect an answer." She whispered dangerously calm in his ear so only he could hear.

She stepped back dropping her grip on his neck before walking out the door her last words being.

"I'm going for a walk."

_**

* * *

**_

_**End Of chapter 8**_

animegirl2961- Glad you liked the mad scientist thing in the last chapter! I wasn't sure if people would like that chapter! Well thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter to!

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Glad you liked Yusuke's reaction! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again on this chapter!

4-is-lovely- Glad you liked! Hope to here from you again on this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

ficfan3484- Ha Ha! Glad you liked! And I completely agree! Calling the mad scientist would be fun! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear form you again!

Please review if you still want me to continue!


	9. aren't you still on probation? :edited:

_Disclaimer: I Only Own MY OCs! Nothing else!... That I know of!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

She stepped back dropping her grip on his neck before walking out the door her last words being.

"I'm going for a walk."

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.9_**

_Damn! Where does he get of acting like that when he's a guest at my house?!_

She angrily speed walked her way down the street.

Not noticing someone following her from the tree tops for she was too busy thinking up a billion ways to kill Hiei to pay any attention to her surroundings.

**_

* * *

_**

**_With the Guys_**

"Hiei, did you really have to go and do that?" Kurama asked as he continued to look at the door the girl had stormed out of.

"Who are you talking to?" Yusuke asked glancing at him with a cocky smirk.

"Hiei- Where is he?!"

"How the hell should I know?! I looked to see his reaction at being yelled at by a human girl, but he was already gone." Yusuke answered with a shrug.

"Well let's hope that he remembers he's on probation and doesn't kill the girl…." Kurama said lookout the window with distant eyes.

"And here I was thinking you'd want to go after him to try and stop him…. And probably could have gotten a good fight in!" Yusuke grumbled as he plopped back down on the couch grabbing the remote and flitting through the tv channels looking for something good to watch as Kurama sat down in a chair. "Must be that time of the month." He crumbled to himself.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Back with Jessica_**

_Hm. It's night already…………_

She looked up toward the starry night sky where huge full blue moon was over head.

_Wait blue? Is that even possible!... Well whatever I like it……………………_

The wind picked up quite a bit shaking the trees so that they seemed like they would fall down any second.

It whipped around her pushing her body forward her hair whipping around.

It didn't stop……….. If anything it got stronger!...

But instead of being afraid a small but bright smile spread across her face, a real smile, as happiness and innocent curiosity seemed to just glow in her eyes.

A small short laugh escaped her lips.

The angelic sound carrying in the wind.

**SNAP!**

She whirled around in the direction of the sound glaring up at a tree that had glowing crimson red eyes…….

_Well that's something you don't see every day!_

"What do you want?" she demanded not quite recognizing the figure. (Though I'm sure everyone who is reading this does!) Though it seemed familiar.

"Hn."

She gasped in surprise.

_There is no way I wouldn't recognize that answer!_

"Hiei what do you want?"

He jumped down for the tree trunk that he had been sitting on, landing gracefully on the ground. (Feels weird to put graceful and Hiei together…. Graceful just seems too delicate.)

"I want you-"

**CRASH!**

They glanced over at the fallen tree that Hiei had been sitting in moments before that was now imbedded in some unknown person's house.

"Wow. Aren't you glad you weren't still in that tree?"

"Shut up baka ningen onna."

"Yes I may be human and a girl. I'm so glad that you can tell! But I'm not an Idiot. But I guess figuring out that I was a human girl just wore that little brain of yours out. Huh?" She said playfully only to find a sword at her throat.

"Onna." He warned in a voice that said if she continued her head would be detached from the rest of her.

"Aren't you on probation?" was all she said without an ounce of fear. That surprised Hiei.

**_

* * *

_**

**_End of Chapter nine!_**

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Hah ha! Yes she did. Didn't she? Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter to.

4-is-lovely- Yeah I know……… But he was surprised that 'baka ningen onna' would actually talk to him like that. Especially since she knew how strong he was, what he was, and how easily he could kill her yet she still talked to him as if he was no better than she was and all that shit! Well thanks for reviewing hope to hear from you again!

Shuichii M.(in the flesh)- Thanks! Glad you like! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you on this chapter to! Oh and thanks for reviewing for chapter 7 too!

ficfan3484- I know I was going to do that I wouldn't have done this chapter…. Which I already had the ideal for………. I'm not making any sense am I? Oh well! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter to!

Please review if you still want me to continue.


	10. what ya mean i'm not human! :edited:

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear!... Well except for my OCs………._

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"Hiei what do you want?"

He jumped down for the tree trunk that he had been sitting on, landing gracefully on the ground. (Feels weird to put graceful and Hiei together…. Graceful just seems to delicate.)

"I want you-"

**CRASH!**

They glanced over at the fallen tree that Hiei had been sitting on moments before that was now imbedded in some unknown persons house.

"Wow. Aren't you glad you weren't still in that tree?"

"Shut up baka ningen onna."

"Yes I may be human and a girl. I'm so glad that you can tell! But I'm not an Idiot. But I guess figuring out that I was a human girl just wore that little brain of your's out. Huh?" She said playfully only to find a sword at her throat.

"Onna." He warned in a voice that said if she continued her head would be detached from the rest of her.

"Aren't you on probation?" was all she said without an ounce of fear.

That surprised Hiei.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.10_**

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

No answer…

"Hey, would you mind removing your sword from my neck?" Jessica wondered, growing a bit irritated "That is unless you want me to call the cops…"

"Onna do you really think they could stop me?"

"Hm…. No I don't. But I do think it would cause quite a bit of commotion." She murmured thoughtfully"I can see it now extremely dangerous mad killer on the loose. Lock all doors at all times." She chuckled glancing over at him with a sly look. "I wonder what Koenma would think if he found out you were the cause of all that chaos. Can you say lengthened probation if not Spirit Jail?"

"Bitch." He said so quietly that no human would hear as he seethed his sword.

"Sorry I'm not a dog. A girl yes, but not a dog. You should really have your brain checked out to see if it's functioning right. I'm starting to worry about you since you can't even tell a human from a dog." She teased her eyes sparkling with so many emotions a playful smirk once more spreading across her face.

He stared at her quickly disappearing form as the wind continued to whip around it no stop.

**_Is that onna truly Human? She can't be. No human no matter how acute their hearing was would be able to hear something that quiet._**

He ran after her set on finding out what she was.

"Hn. Are you a demon?"

Well wasn't that blunt and to the point.

She gave him a look that clearly said 'are-you-crazy!'

"No-." She said slowly as if talking to a very young child that just wouldn't get what you were trying to tell them through their thick head.

"Then what are you." He demanded fixing her with one of his famous death glares.

"Human."

"You're not."

She stopped walking, fixing him with a death glare.

"What the hell do you mean?"

She was starting to get suspicious.

_Of course I'm human!_

**_Great she doesn't know what she is! What did they do?! Brainwash her!?_**

"You don't know what you are." It wasn't really a question… maybe one of those rhetorical questions? The ones you weren't suppose to answer…

"Yes I do. I'm human. I is it that hard to tell."

She confirmed his earlier thoughts.

"You're not Human." He stated in a voice that left no room for argument.

She looked down at her feet her bangs shielding her eyes from view as she stayed silent.

"Then What the HELL am I! Mr. **I KNOW EVERYTHING! WHAT THE HELL AM I!?**" she yelled her head snapping up to glare at him a pained and angered glare.

"I don't know."

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M NOT HUMAN! HUH!?"

Flames were starting to burn in her eyes.

"Onna. All I Kno-"

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME YET YOU'RE ALREADY TELLING WHAT I AM! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Onna Shut Up!"

He had had it. Enough was enough.

She shut up and looked at him waiting for him to explain with wide innocent eyes.

It was odd. You take her away from the crowd and all her shields fall away leaving behind a lost and confused innocent girl behind, pain etched in her eyes.

"I don't know what you are. But I do know for sure is that you're not human."

She looked away.

"I still don't believe you." She grumbled as she started walking away.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End Of Chapter 10**_

animegirl2961-I'm glad you liked chapter 7. And sorry about Ch.8 I was still mostly a sleep since I had only been up five minutes when I started to type it. Well I hope this one is better. Thank you for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again!

Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Sorry about how short it was…. Well hope this one is a little better. Thank you for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again!

4-is-lovely-Sorry about all the cliffies………… that's usually where I don't know what will happen next and have to think something up……………. Plus it makes people want to know what happens next………. Well thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter to!

ficfan3484- Glad you like! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter to!

Well please review if you want me to continue!


	11. Life sucks and then you die:edited:

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs……………………………………. Nothing else._

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _

"I don't know what you are. But I do know for sure is that your not human."

She looked away.

"I still don't believe you." She grumbled as she started walking away.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.11_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Next day_**

"JESSICA!"

_Oh shit. What lie should I use to get out of this one, before Mom comes up with her own perverted conclusion! And tells dad! Fucking shit!_

"Oh, hi mom." She started off smiling nervously. "Sorry about the guys. I needed to catch up on my work and they were the only ones that had all the same classes as me. You know, summer homework and all that. I guess we kinda fell asleep." She lied, there was no way in hell that she would have started her summer homework yet… She still needed to find that book… though it was a lost cause. after all, It was lost in the depths of her room… So it probably wasn't coming back!

"Oh ok. I thought that you might have actually started to get in to guys and that I was going to have to give you the sex talk if it wasn't too late..." Her mother said casually as she walked off.

"This sucks." She grumbled her head in her hands so she wouldn't have to meet any of the guys' stares.

"What do we say about life?"Her Mom shouted from god knows where…couldn't be the kitchen…

"Life sucks and then you die." She answered on impulse her head snapping up attentively. (That's actually a saying in my house.)

"Right. So which one is your boyfriend or are you going out with all of them until you figure out which one you like best?" Her mother asked casually as she walked back in to the room.

She stared at her wide eyed.

"MOM!" she yelled aghast as she shot up from her seat, hands balled into fist. "You know I don't date or do anything that has to do with that love shit!"

"Well you never know when you'll change your mind." Her mother answered walking off again.

"I'll NEVER change my mind!" She yelled after her.

"Whatever dear! I'm going to the drug store don't burn down the house!" She called before walking out the door.

"You're the one who managed to set fire to a potato that was inside the microwave not me!" She argued under her breath, smirking as she remembered the ash potato…

By now Jessica had flames burning in her eyes as she started plotting her mother's downfall. She had completely forgotten about the guys.

"Interesting mom ya got there!" Yusuke stated.

She snapped out of her own little universe and looked at him realizing that they were still there.

"More like crazy." She grumbled sitting back down in a huff crossing her arms over her chest as if nothing happened.

"So if you don't mind me asking what are you?" Kurama asked politely.

"That's what I want to know!" Yusuke cut in.

"Human." She answered with a glare.

_This is really getting old. Is it really that hard to see that I'm human or am I really that strange that people think I can't be human or something?_

"Please be serious." He gave her a pointed look.

"I am." She was very tempted to start making faces at him…Jackass.

"Would stop kidding around we're not going to kill you if you tell us!"

"Look I'm not kidding." She started with a tired sigh, she really wished she was still asleep. I t was too damn early. "In this world there are only humans and mortal animals. That's all. So all your question are quite pointless. As you can see my mother is human my dad is as well."

"Your mother may be human but your dad may not." Kurama said seriously.

So you're saying she's a Hanyou?"

"Hn. It's possible."

"How thick are you guys?" she asked in annoyance her eye twitching.

She was ignored.

"Possible? You mean there is something else she could be?"

"Hn. Her energy wave is somewhat similar but not close anoth for her to be a hanyou."

(Wow. Hiei said a lot for him)

"So then what the hell is she!?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Hn."

"Hello! I'm still here you know!"

She was ignored once again.

_Damn arrogant Jackasses!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 11**_

ficfan3484- Well she wasn't exactly brainwashed………… You'll have to wait and see to find out. Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

4-is-lovely- Don't worry! I'm glad you keep reviewing! And your not annoying me! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter to!

animegirl2961- Glad to hear it! Hope that I did ok on this chapter to! Thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you again!

Well if you want me to continue please review!


	12. are these guys just blind and deaf?:edit

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _

"So then what the hell is she!"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Hn."

"Hello! I'm still here you know!"

She was ignored once again.

_Damn arrogant Jackasses!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.12_**

* * *

"So Hiei what do you think she is?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Hn. I don't know."

_Am I invisible or something……… Or are these guys just blind and deaf!_

"What do you mean you don't know!" Yusuke cut in once again.

"Hn. Her aura doesn't seem to be Human or demon yet both and something more at the same time."

_What part of I'm Human don't they understand? We do speak the same language………Don't we! Damn. Now I'm losing control of my temper and irritated! Great just Great!_

"Maybe she is both…….. But what kind of demon and what else she is we do not know." Kurama murmured.

_Now I'm confused! How can I be yet not be something at the same time?_

"Well we won't know until her dad gets home! So what do you want to do till then?" Yusuke said in a somewhat reasonable voice.

"But we may not be able to tell what he is if he has as much of a confusing aura as Jessica does." Kurama tried to reason with him.

Yusuke stood up to stretch.

"Well you two can sit here and worry about it, I'm leaving. You coming Jess?"

She looked up, snapping out of her thoughts as she heard one of her nicknames being said.

"Uh, sure!" she said grabbing his hand as he pulled her to her feet, leading the way out the door.

"So where you wanna go?"

She glared at him suspiciously before a bright smile spread across her face.

"You're only asking because you don't know where anything is!" She said brightly as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey! I would of asked you even if I did!" Yusuke yelled in playful defiance.

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Uh uh!"

"Yes I would!"

"No you wouldn't have!"

They glared at each for a while before breaking down laughing.

_Why am I laughing! I've only known him for a couple of days yet I feel like I've known him for years! He's like the older brother I never had……… _

She looked up at him happiness in her eyes.

_I already trust him……… I don't even trust my family and friends as much as I trust him……… Why do I see him as if he is more of a family than my actual family?..._

"So really, where do you wanna go?" he asked again after he had caught his breath, laughter gleaming in his eyes.

She smiled brightly again the same laughter gleaming in her eyes.

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the street.

"Huh! Hey, where are you taking me!"

"Ha ha! You'll see!"

She continued to drag him down the street to where the road ended and this tall grass that went to waist started.

"Why did you drag me to the end of the street?"

"Because where we're going is a place I have only shown to one person. You will be the second."

She dragged him through the grass keeping her ears tuned for snakes.

She continued to drag him through the itchy grass until they had reached where the grass ended as it hit a line of seemingly never ending trees.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes. I've gone down every day since I was five."

She started off again weaving through the trees with ease.

"Doesn't your family come with you?"

"No. This is the place I came when I wished to be alone."

"Oh."

"We're here!"

"Huh?"

He snapped his head up to take in his surroundings.

They had reached a very small clearing that was surrounded by trees hiding it from anyone's view perfectly. There was a small crystal clear stream running through. There were small little waterfalls. And inside and around the stream were all these tropical frogs. There were red ones, blue ones, blue ones with green stripes and so on. There were deers drinking out of the streams, song birds in the trees that hid the clearing from view, rabbits just hopping around. There were no annoying flies and such. The animals didn't run when they saw Jessica though, since she came so often, but looked nervously at Yusuke but came to the conclusion that if Jessica brought him then she must really trust him which was good enough for them.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of ch.12**_

Sorry about the long wait I couldn't think of anything for a while. So here it is!

ficfan3484- glad you like her mom! She will probably show up again in the story! Well thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again and sorry about the long wait.

pointe master- Thank you for reviewing for ch.7 and ch.11! Sorry about the long wait and the shortness! I really need to work on the………. Anyway thanks for reviewing hope to hear from you again in the near future!

animegirl2961- Thank you! And yea I know I made Hiei Say A WHOLE LOT!... for him that is…….-.- Well thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again on this chapter! Sorry for the long wait.

4-is-lovely- Thank you for reviewing! And I don't think anyone who reviews could be annoying………… Nevermind I know a friend of mine who could…………. Anyways thanks for reviewing! Really hope to hear from you again!


	13. You like Hiei don’t you?:edited:

_Disclaimer: I swear I only own my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _"Doesn't your family come with you?"

"No. This is the place I came when I wish to be alone."

"Oh."

"We're here!"

"Huh?"

He snapped his head up to take in his surroundings.

They had reached a very small clearing that was surrounded by trees hiding it from anyone's view perfectly. There was a small crystal clear stream running through. There were small little waterfalls. And inside and around the stream were all these tropical frogs. There were red ones, blue ones, blue ones with green stripes and so on. There were deers drinking out of the streams, song birds in the trees that hid the clearing from view, rabbits just hopping around. There were no annoying flies and such. The animals didn't run when they saw Jessica, since she came so often, but looked nervously at Yusuke but came to the conclusion that if Jessica brought him then she must really trust him which was good enough for them.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.13_**

* * *

"So what do you think?"

He was silent.

She glanced up at his face to see if there was something wrong but started laughing lightly as she saw the look of pure awe and amazement on his face the sound carrying in the wind.

"Huh? Hey, what the hell's so funny!" Yusuke said in a half yell.

She calmed down looking up at him smiling playfully.

"If you could have seen the look on your face you'd be laughing to!"

"Yeah, whatever."

They continued to chat unaware that they were being watched.

"You should take Kurama and Hiei down here! They'd love it though Hiei would die before he ever admitted it…" Yusuke exclaimed from his seat under a huge tree.

"You really think I should?" She asked uncertainly from her spot next to the stream, not taking her eyes off the water's surface.

"Yeah, why not? I mean it's not like they're your enemy!"

"Yeah your right." _I guess…_ She said softly though she still didn't look convinced.

Yusuke stared at her for a while before a sly cocky grin spread across his face as he walked up behind her.

Hearing the crunching of feet hitting twigs and leaves she turned around to see Yusuke hovering over her with an evil grin.

"Uh, may I help you with something?" she asked nervously looking up at him a shy smile gracing her face.

"You like Hiei don't you." It wasn't a question.

She looked back at the water's surface as she stood up careful not to show any sign of embarrassment…… though she did look rather nervous for a second before she went back to being calm.

"He's alright. Why do you ask? Don't tell me!" She gasped dramatically "You're secretly gay and are in love with Hiei and were worried I would try to still him from you!" she said calmly (sort of)up until the last part where she swirled around to look at him with the look of the utmost shock.

"What?!? No! NO! It's not like that!" He defended.

"Oh I know that."She shrugged off "I was just checking to make sure that the person I now consider my brother wasn't going to go grope my friend's boyfriends or something. No offense but you seem like unlike most gay people you'd be pretty perverted." she stated in a matter of fact tone as she watched his reaction from the corner of her eye.

"What!?" He charged her.

She ducked under his legs quickly.

"Now now now. Hold your anger, if you kill me you won't be able to find your way out of here!"

"Damn bitch." He grumbled.

"Sorry wrong species! But you're getting closer! At least you've gotten back down to mortal creatures!" she said playfully.

_She is enjoying this way too much!_

"Hey! You coming or what? You don't want Hiei and Kurama looking for us now do you!" She yelled as she ran through the tree cover Yusuke taking off after her.

_I hope the guys figure out that it doesn't matter what she is but who she really is……… If they'd just drop that and stop treating her as if she doesn't exist or all that matters is what she is she'd probably open up to them to………_

"Hurry up Yusuke! You're falling behind!" She called.

He snapped out of his thought's to see that he could hardly see Jessica anymore.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"No! You hurry up!"

"Bitch!"

"Dumb ass!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 13**_

ficfan3484-Glad you like! There use to be a place like what I described down my street but they built over it with a bunch of huge houses……… **_EVIL PEOPLE!_** Okay I'm done……… Anyways thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

animegirl2961- Glad to hear it! I was worried people would get mad about that……… Speaking of which I need to update my story How wrong can things go! Again, don't I? Well thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

4-is-lovely- Hello! Yeah I kind of did that on purpose……… I think this chapter gave that away though if it didn't tell me and I'll tell you who's she with. Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

pointe master-Your welcome! Sorry about this chapter being so short! I ran out of ideals! Did I do any better on my run on sentences in this chapter? Sorry I'm kind of lazy and don't always reread them……… Yeah well Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

Review if you want me to continue!

I don't know when I'll be able to update again... We're picking up my younger brother tomorrow so I don't know when I will be able to finish the next chapter so please review and I'll get them up as quick as I can!


	14. I’m not crazy! I’m mental! Get it right:

_Disclaimer: I only own me OCs nothing else!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _"Hurry up Yusuke! You're falling behind!" She called.

He snapped out of his thought's to see that he could hardly see Jessica anymore.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"No! You hurry up!"

"Bitch!"

"Dumb ass!"

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.14_**

* * *

"Well that was a very mature come back." Yusuke muttered.

She shrugged as they slowed down.

"It's more mature than meany poopoo fuck head. Besides you're one to talk! Cursing someone because you're extremely slow!"

"Well uh… I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did Not!"

"Did to did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"Oh, so bitch isn't a curse word anymore? Why didn't I get the memo?" She murmured thoughtfully.

"Where do you come up with all these weird come backs off yours?"

"My messed up brain." She stated without any hesitation.

"I just can't reason with you!"

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're crazy!"

"Hey! I'm not crazy! I'm mental! Get it right damn it!" She yelled at him before looking proudly away and marching off leaving a stunned Yusuke in her wake.

"Hey slow poke let's go! I have to get some kind of weird revenge on Kurama and Hiei!" She yelled back at him for she was once again almost out of sight.

"Hey wait a minute!"

"In your dreams! Now hurry up!" She yelled back as she started running

When Yusuke managed to catch up to her and catch his breath he asked.

"Hey…. Why do you want revenge on Kurama and Hiei?"

She thought for a minute before she started listing them off.

"Well for one they ignored me. Two they keep acting as if that all that matters is what I am not who I am and then don't listen to me when I tell them what I am. Three Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do." She shrugged.

"Ok….. Which reason is….well…"

"The biggest percentage?" she cut in with a raised eyebrow her hands behind her head.

He nodded.

"Well it's mostly because I'm bored, have nothing better to do, and I just want to."

He was silent but for some reason he really wasn't surprised.

She glanced back at him.

"So you gonna help or what? I mean you're stuck here anyways and summers almost over and you'll have to go back to school.." She stopped as an ideal hit her, an evil smirk spreading across her face that matched the gleam in her eyes.

He glanced down at her as a chill ran up his spine as he saw the smirk on her face. Hoping it had nothing to do with him. Knowing nothing good could come from what was going on in her mind.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing I just found a way to get back at Hiei…"

"And that is?"

"We're going to enroll him into my High school. I mean we all have to go, so why not make him suffer with us?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 14**_

pointe master- Thank you! Glad to hear I did better! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

GuardedxSanctuary- Bless you! Well I'm glad to hear that my chapters are good…… Sorry that I'm not very good at making them long! Well thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

ficfan3484- (Smirks) Glad you liked that little banter between Jessica and Yusuke and her comebacks! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear form you again!

Fae Black- Hi! That's sad I hate the ideal of moving! (My family might have to move to Amurildo ( No Ideal how to spell it sorry I suck at spelling and way to lazy to look it up!) Glad to hear! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

4-is-lovely- Yeah I know I was looking to see how my stories were doing and I saw I had a new review and was now on four people on my favorites list and saw it was you so I clicked on it! And I completely agree I hate all Hiei stories that aren't HieiOc! No offense to the writers I just don't like the ideal! And no you're wrong Hiei IS MINE! Or We can share I guess… Well I can't wait till your story is out! Thank you for reviewing! Though Hiei is still so mine!(jk!) Hope to hear from you again!

Review if you want me to continue!


	15. You truly are evil! :edited:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _"So you gonna help or what? I mean you're stuck here anyways and summers almost over and you'll have to go back to school.." She stopped as an ideal hit her. An evil smirk spreading across her face that matched the gleam in her eyes.

He glanced down at her as a chill ran up his spine as he saw the smirk on her face. Hoping it had nothing to do with him. Knowing nothing good could come from what was going on in her mind.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing I just found a way to get back at Hiei…"

"And that is?"

"We're going to enroll him into my High school. I mean we all have to go so why not make him suffer with us?"

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.15_**

He was silent for a moment.

"How are you going to get him to agree." I guess he gave up on reasoning with her…

She smirked at him.

"I don't have to. Around here it is a law that all kids have to go to school."

"But Hiei isn't a kid…" Yusuke was confused on how she was going to pull it off.

"True…. But they don't know that now do they? And guess who's going to be feeling out his entry form. I'll give you a clue, it's not him."

"You truly are evil! I didn't know that anyone could think the way you do so easily!" Yusuke shouted in surprise.

"Welcome to Austin, Texas. Hope you enjoy your stay. Please keep all hands to your side. Blah blah blah blah!"

"You're weird." He muttered.

"And Mental! Don't forget mental you weirdo!" she yelled back at him, taking off yet again.

"She can be so childish…… Never would have thought she could be so care free….."

"Hey Yusuke! You paralyzed or something?! I can always give you a shot to make you better!" She yelled.

He looked up at her slowly to see her holding a giant machine gun! I mean it was at least ten times bigger than her for god's sake! Maybe even a thousand times bigger!... It just seemed to keep getting bigger!

"W-what are y-you planning to do w-with t-that!"

She looked at him innocently before glancing up at what she was holding then looking back at him with an innocent smile that for some reason scared him more than anything else she had ever done.

"Why I'm gonna make you all better!" She chirped.

"Oh no you don't!" Yusuke yelled taking off full speed the opposite way Jessica close on his heels which was pretty damn amazing when you looked at what she was caring!

"Yusuke! Please stay still! You're only drawing out your pain and suffering! I'm only trying to end your pain! Yusuke!"

"Go away you crazy bitch!"

"Hey I'm not a dog or crazy, I'm mental! But if you must use bitch then call me a mental bitch! I'm mental damn it not crazy! Mental!"

"Whatever!"

"Just stay still!"

"Never!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No!"

She stopped running as Yusuke continued to run around yelling 'NO!'

"If I don't blow you to pieces will you help me get my ultimate twisted revenge on Hiei and Kurama?" She asked sweetly as she tripped him stepped on his stomach so now she was on top of him and pointing the huge machine gun at his head.

He nodded his head quickly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Her hand went to the trigger as she shot the area right next to his head before going back to pointing it at him.

"Yes!"

She smiled brightly as the machine gun disappeared.

"Oh good! I always wanted a partner in revenge to carry all my stuff and do my chores and…" the list went on and on as she continued to jump up in down on his stomach.

"…Would you mind Getting THE HELL OF ME!"

She glanced down at him…. She had forgotten he was there…

"Oh……… sure….." she stepped and started walking way thinking up ways to get revenge on Hiei and Kurama.

"Hey Yusuke…. How much does Kurama like being chased around by a bunch of gay men that are all in love with him?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 15**_

pointe master- Glad you liked! I'm sorry I keep making them so short! It is really hard to make them long! But I'll keep trying! So thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

4-is-lovely- GOOD! We understand each other! But I still saw him first! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

ficfan3484- The "I'm not crazy! I'm mental!" line is actuall something me and my friends use so when ever someone calls us crazy we say something like that! And I agree having Hiei in school will be fun to write especially when he finds out he can't take his sword with him anywhere without a perment! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

firerose13- (puffs out chest proudly) Glad you liked! Jessica's way of thinking is a lot like mine……… Oh well it's fun to be mental! Mental not crazy! Well thank you for reviewing hope to hear from you again!

animegirl2961- Glad ya liked! And no problem! No one can always review! But I'm glad to hear from you again I thought you might have stopped liking my story……… Glad to hear you still do! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

GuardedxSanctuary- Glad you liked! (smirks evilly) How do you think Kurama will like being chased by a bunch off gay guys that all want to get him in bed. (it was the first thing that came to mind…… Yeah I'm messed up.. Oh well…… What goes in my brain makes good stories!) Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

Review if you want me to continue.

If you do I'll update next Saturday! (It's the only time I got to update with all the school work I have!)

If you don't then I'll wait till you do! (sits down glaring. "I'm watching you. So you better review!")


	16. the plotting against Kurama:edited:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but me OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _"If I don't blow you to pieces will you help me get my ultimate twisted revenge on Hiei and Kurama?" She asked sweetly as she tripped him stepped on his stomach so now she was on top of him and pointing the huge machine gun at his head.

He nodded his head quickly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Her hand went to the trigger as she shot the area right next to his head before going back to pointing it at him.

"Yes!"

She smiled brightly as the machine gun disappeared.

"Oh good! I always wanted a partner in revenge to carry all my stuff and do my chores and…" the list went on and on as she continued to jump up in down on his stomach.

"Would you mind Getting THE HELL OF ME!"

She glanced down at him…. She had forgotten he was there…

"Oh……… sure….." she stepped and started walking way thinking up ways to get revenge on Hiei and Kurama.

"Hey Yusuke…. How much does Kurama like being chased around by a bunch of gay men that are all in love with him?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**CH.16**_

* * *

"Wha?"

"How does Kurama like being chased around by a bunch of gay men that are all in love with him."

"I don't know….. He's never been chased by gay men….." Yusuke said slowly wondering if this would be a good to high tail it the hell out of there.

"Not just gay men, Yusuke. I don't care if they're gay. What I need our gay men that are really really crazily obsessed or extremely in love with Kurama." She corrected him.

"Why……."

"Why do I ask?" she finished for him receiving a nod she continued. "Well he has a huge fan club of insane girls yet he hates it so I was wondering what if they were guy."

"You think Kurama's gay?" Yusuke snickered.

"No, I'm trying to make his life hell if he was gay I would make so all men hated him in order to make his life hell." She said coldly as she glared at Yusuke seeing him shake slightly in fear a bright smile spread across her face as she clapped her hands spinning around on her heels and marching into the house.

"But that's beside the point! We start the plan of getting Hiei in school starts tonight so act normal cause if you screw this up your going to have a lot more to worry about than Hiei's anger. You'll have my torturous temper instead and I don't believe in mercy."

He stopped his tracks and gulped he couldn't decide whose rage was worst so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Who said I would help you!" He yelled his arms crossed and a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

Her hand froze from it's out reached position drawing back to her side.

She was silent for a second but for reason Yusuke warning bells inside his head were yelling at him to start running as fast as he could and never turn back but he chose to ignore it……..

BIG MISTAKE!

She swirled around an angry glare that promised of torture and a painful death glaring straight at him walking over to him with calm deadly steps.

He was suddenly regretting not listening to the warning bells inside his head.

She grabbed the neck off his shirt yanking him down to her level her hands gripping the shirt so hard that her nails had gone through it and were now biting into her skin as well as making it hard for Yusuke to breathe or was that his fear of this girl's anger.

"You did you sick bastard! And Unless you want to go back to getting yourself blown into tiny pieces I suggest you stick to it." She growled darkly her face now even closer to his to get the point across.

He nodded quickly.

Of course that was the moment her family and the gang decided to come out….

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 16**_

Hey sorry guys its been so long since I updated in a while and now that I have it's really short but everything is going really wrong right now plus I had to right a ten page report during the weekend so I don't really have a lot of time to update! Sorry again guys!

animegirl2961- REALLY! YAY! Glad to hear! WEEEEEEEEEE! (stops running around in circles) Ok I'm done. Thanks for reviewing glad to hear you again! Hope to hear from you again!

ficfan3484- Then I have done my job. (salutes before marching) (One hour later) ("Shit! I forgot to say 'thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!' I knew I was forgetting something!" some random pink cat says "No you didn't." stares at offending pink cat and attacks muttering about usually loving cats and doing this pink thing a favor by ending it's life.)

anorethunbound- Glad you like! (Looks around proudly) Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again Someday over the rainbow way up high……… Okay maybe not over the rainbow……………..

4-is-lovely- (looks around innocently) Did what? Did I do Something? (smirks evilly) By the way your welcome! And thanks for reviewing to my story! Hope ta here from ya again!

firerose13- MY thoughts exactly! Glad ya like!.. And to think is what's going on inside my mind 24.7…………. Maybe I should have listened to the therapist person thingy or at least answered one of his questions………. Well anyways thanks for reviewing! Hope to Hear from you again!

pointe master- Sorry about all the mistakes and lack of detai! I wanted to put more detail in this one but…( glances at clock) Holly shit it's 7:301 I have to get back to writing my damn report! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to here from you again! Ack! (switches screens and starts working on report muttering about it not being fair to give an 8th grader a report so early in the year)

GuardedxSanctuary- That's for sure! Let the torture Begin! (Runs off telling everyone who asks "I'm planning to make plans to take over the world!") I've actually said that! I love saying it! People faces keep on changing into all these weird demented shapes!)

If you want me to continue review!

And also please R&R for my new story-

Fuu Thief Gangster? How does that work!

It's a Samurai Champloo story!

Rated M because they say the f word and you can't rate it PG13 if it does. I know I've tried…. I think…….

Summary: There something more to fuu than anyone knows. but why do people call her thief? And why was the day she met the guys the first time she went by her real name? What the hell is she hiding from every one!


	17. “Huh?”:edited:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! But me OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _She was silent for a second but for reason Yusuke warning bells inside his head were yelling at him to start running as fast as he could and never turn back but he chose to ignore it……..

BIG MISTAKE!

She swirled around an angry glare that promised of torture and a painful death glaring straight at him walking over to him with calm deadly steps.

He was suddenly regretting not listening to the warning bells inside his head.

She grabbed the neck off his shirt yanking him down to her level her hands gripping the shirt so hard that her nails had gone through it and were now biting into her skin as well as making it hard for Yusuke to breathe or was that his fear of this girl's anger.

"You did you sick bastard! And unless you want to go back to getting yourself blown into tiny pieces I suggest you stick to it." She growled darkly her face now even closer to his to get the point across.

He nodded quickly.

Of course that was the moment her family and the gang decided to come out….

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.17_**

"What's going on Jessie?" Her little forteen year old brother asked in his damn overly hyper voice. He had blue eyes that seemed to have torques in them in the pattern of waves, Thick long dirty blonde hair and pale fair skin. His name was Hunter.

Next to him was a man with course black hair and reddest skin and blackish green eyes, they suspected to be her father because of the way he was glaring at Yusuke and if it hadn't been for her mother would have gotten the gun and started shooting at him.

"Dear why didn't you tell me this young man was your boyfriend?" Her mother asked.

That caught her attention.

"Huh?" was all she could get out as she turned and starred at them with wide eyes. Not really surprised at her families reaction she was pissed off at the fact that Kurama and Hiei were right behind them and didn't look as if they were going to leave anytime soon….. And worst of all when she saw Hiei she actually felt kind of bad for plotting his demise… She shook her head to clear it. There was no way in hell that she was going back on her revenge. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen. _No way I'm going to lose to whatever weird ability he has that makes me want to go back on my revenge! My anger and fun shall win damn it! _She shot him an accusing glare fighting back her famous pout…that wouldn't help in this situation…

She took a deep breath when she realized while she was in her own little world she had still been gripping Yusuke throat, a bit harder than she had originally…She sweat dropped. _Oops. That could have been bad._

After managing to calm herself without the help of whatever strange ability Hiei…or Kurama were using, she managed to pry her hand from Yusuke's throat, causing him to fall to ground with a hard thud.

Ok so maybe that wasn't completely true…

Maybe she was relying on their calming ability a bit. Maybe it was a lie! Oh well! You'll all live!

Problem was the fact that she knew this in the back of her mind and it really kind of sort pissed her off.

_Well, hopefully I won't have to rely on them again… That could be a problem…Oh well! At least Yusuke's alive!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 17**_

Sorry it's so short I just found out 30 minutes ago that I'll be out of town all weekend so this is all I could get out in the limited time I have! I must hurry now I have a essay for History due today as well as a test in math, though we have test in math every Friday, and science!

animegirl2961- Glad ya like! And you know now that you mension (sp?) it all I really am sure about in this story is that it's a Hiei Oc story… and the OC is Jessica……. That's all! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again!

ficfan3484- that's for sure! I'm so glad someone finally understands how fun it is to have people fear you! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from you again!

4-is-lovely- Watch myself? Why? When? What'd I do? Are you out to kill me or something? Our you planning to take over the world? Cause if you are you're ahead of me for I am making plans to make plan to take over the world! Oh and by the way your welcome! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

anorethunbound- Yep it sure is! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again!

pointe master- I completely agree on everything! Especially that essays are evil! I have another one! And I just finished the first five! Anyways thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

Review and I'll update!

Don't and you'll never see what happens next.


	18. Strangling him:edited:

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.18_**

"Jessica. I'll ask one last time. Why didn't you tell me that he was your boyfriend?" Her mother's voice cut through her thoughts.

She turned to give her mother one of her famous glares.

Everyone stopped breathing for a second.

Her eyes looked like that of a severely pissed off dragon.

"Because he isn't." she growled murderously.

"Really? Then what were you doing just now?" she asked curiously, I guess she was immune since she'd been dealing with since the Jessica was born.

She gave her an innocent look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Strangling him."

"Oh, Ok." With that she turned away grabbing her husband and son on her way and dragging them inside pausing just long enough to yell a "You guys have fun! Dinner will be ready in a few!" before closing the $3,000 glass, dark wood with a strange iron bar pattern that actually looked good, door behind her. (Try saying that as fast as you can 50 times!)

Jessica just stared blankly at the place her mother once stood a slight twitch forming in her eye at the true meaning hidden in her words.

Her head turned down quickly as she muttered things like "stupid mother!", "I can't belief she actually said that!" and "Stupid DLB! I will never get use to her!" and so on and so forth…..

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked finally recovering from his last ...um...face off with Jessica's temper?...

She stared blankly ahead... but answered-

"My mother just being herself."

He glanced at her deciding not to push her for more information... He had had enough face offs with her temper for one day...

An awkward silence followed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" She asked throwing hands behind her head as she spun around to look at them.

After the others didn't answer Kurama did...

"Whatever you feel like doing is fine with us. We wouldn't want to impose on you." He answered polite as always.

She turned to glare at him.

"I'm trying to be nice! DAMN IT! THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN OFTEN!" she took a deep breath before continuing, "SO TAKE IT WHILE YOU CAN GET IT!" she finished with her arms crossed over her chest and her dragon glare in place.

"Um, okay?" Kurama answered shakily from the place he had fallen from the volume of her voice…She somehow got the feeling that she amused him…bitch.

She shook the feeling off as a satisfied smirk spreading across her face that matched the superior gleam in her eyes.

"Good. So what do you guys want to do?"

All was silent...

* * *

**_End of Chapter 18_**

pointe master-Well glad you liked! Sorry for how short it was! Well I'm done with the reports, Five test in LA, Math Benchmark, LA reading and writing Bench marks, couple of math and science test but I'm free for the weekend except for a little math homework.! Thanks for reviewing! and listining...uh...reading my bitching...! Hope to here from you again!

ficfan3484- Glad you liked! Sorry again for it being so short! I hope this one is a little bit better! thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

anorethunbound-Ok I am going to try to explain that with out getting anyone more confused! (i am so going to fell on that) Well anyways when she is in Hiei's presence if she looks directly at him or something like that she would end up starting to calm down unless she was blinded by rage at him... then Hiei might actually have to say sorrry... hm? That gives me an ideal! Well I hope that clears that up a little bit! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

animegirl2961-Your Welcome! And I should be thanking you for reviewing again! Which I am about to do! thank you for reviewing! Hope to here from you again!

firerose13- Thank you! (solutes) I love my mental mind to! It makes me different than anyone else! And no one can ever tell what's going through it! (Smirks evilly) Well thanks for reviewing! Hope ta here from ya again!

darklight4ever- Sorry I didn't update earlier lost of homework, test, benchmarks, and lots of writers block! Thanks for review! I really hope to here from ya again!


	19. our favorite little machine gun:edited:

_Dec. 22, 2005_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my OCs!__

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated since 9-17-05!_

_Writers block and one of my friends had to move and a lot of other shit!_

_Recap:_

"Good. So what do you guys want to do?"

All was silent...

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.19 _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Well!" She stated out of annoyance as her eye started twitching and her foot started tapping.

No answer….

"Ok that's it!" she screamed as pulled out our favorite little machine gun from before and pointed it at all of them.

"Now, tell me what you want to do……. or I'll blast you to itsy bitsy pieces!" she yelled with a sweet smile on her face for the first part and her death glare in place for the second.

"Uh… Jessica….. Why don't we take them to the place that you showed me!" Yusuke said nervously.

And once again the machine gun disappeared and the carefree Jessica replaced the evil murderous one…..

"Ok. Now was that so hard?"

Inside their mind

_Yes!_

_Damn she's hot!_

_Yoko!_

_Hn. Baka onna._

_end of their thaughts…………_

"Hurry up you guys! Or do I have to bring out the machine gun again to make you all all better!" she yelled yet again almost out of site.

Deciding it would be best to hurry up instead of asking questions about where she was hiding that huge machine gun……

Mean while all the neighbors were watching from behind their window shades shaking in fear and praying for the "poor boys souls" that got stock with the "demented girl of hell"……………

**

* * *

End of chapter 19!**

Sorry it took so long to update and that it's so sort I'll try to update more!

I just wanted to thank all reviewers at this time for take the time to review! And to ask them and everyone else who is reading this to keep reviewing! As well as to thank those who added me to their favorite or alert list!

Reviewers

Fire Aura

pointe master

4-is-lovely

pointe master

pointe master

ficfan3484

anorethunbound

animegirl2961

anorethunbound

animegirl2961

ficfan3484

ficfan3484

ficfan3484

4-is-lovely

pointe master

ficfan3484

animegirl2961

ficfan3484

pointe master

4-is-lovely

darklight4ever

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

anorethunbound

animegirl2961

darklight4ever

animegirl2961

4-is-lovely

Shuichii M.(in the flesh)

firerose13

ficfan3484

animegirl2961

Shuichii M.(in the flesh)

ficfan3484

4-is-lovely

animegirl2961

4-is-lovely

GuardedxIllusions

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

pointe master

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

firerose13

ficfan3484

4-is-lovely

animegirl2961

anorethunbound

animegirl2961

ficfan3484

animegirl2961

animegirl2961

animegirl2961

GuardedxIllusions

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

animegirl2961

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

firerose13

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

ficfan3484

pointe master

4-is-lovely

pointe master

pointe master

pointe master

4-is-lovely

ficfan3484

Fae Black

4-is-lovely

ficfan3484

4-is-lovely

GuardedxIllusions

4-is-lovely

pointe master

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

pointe master

ficfan3484

4-is-lovely

animegirl2961

animegirl2961

4-is-lovely

Lins

chaos tenshi

Flaming-Angel-1

Ash

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

Fruit is NOT a Dessert

animegirl2961

4-is-lovely

Favs.

4-is-lovely

firerose13

Flaming-Angel-1

GuardedxIllusions

Ms Lilly

Alerts

animegirl2961

anorethunbound

darklight4ever

Flaming-Angel-1

pointe master

Thank you all! Please review! If you do I promise to update! And quicker than this one! --;


	20. Hiei's flashback :edited:

_Jan 1,2006

* * *

_

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my OCs!

_

* * *

Recap: "Hurry up you guys! Or do I have to bring out the machine gun again to make you all all better!" she yelled yet again almost out of site._

Deciding it would be best to hurry up instead of asking questions about where she was hiding that huge machine gun……

Mean while all the neighbors were watching from behind their window shades shaking in fear and praying for the "poor boys souls" that got stock with the "demented girl of hell"……………

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.20 _**

When they finally got there Jessica plopped down next to the biggest and oldest tree in the area closing her eyes as a small smile spread across her face her eyes closed as a small breeze swept through blowing her hair around.

Hiei had already jumped into that very tree long before and was staring down at her in surprise as he finally remembered why she seemed so damn familiar.

:flashback:

_Hiei had been running from the demon thieves that had taken him in and who now decided he was too strong to keep alive awhile now. He had already killed all but one… the leader…In the end Hiei was cornered on a cliff and when he dodged one of the leaders strikes his necklace with the tear that his mother shed got cut off and fell of the cliff. Hiei fell backwards sticks his sword into the side of the cliff and used it to propel him towards the leader stabbing him straight through the heart and killing him.(sorry if this is pretty sucky… I've never seen this episode before just a 2 second tid bit in an AMV that gave me the inspiration for this chapter so I apologize! The first part is just a summary of the basic thing so don't really look into it…. ) Using the jagan (yes I know he didn't have it then but work with me!) he scanned the area beneath the area under the cliff looking for the missing necklace but stopped when he saw a young human girl of about three, maybe five, running through the woods bleeding severely from several of her wounds. She had a cut on her cheek claw marks up her arms, bruises on her wrist and ankles a few deep claw marks and sword slashes on her legs and one practically bad on that sliced across her back and seemed to lead on to the front but you couldn't be sure because of all the blood she was drenched in and there was this huge dark bruise that went all the way around her neck and was in the shape a male humans hand. Her short hair was tied into a low ponytail (a very small one) with pieces already falling out from all the running and fighting she had done. She ran with bare feet the rocks cutting into her skin but she gave no mind to it or any of her wounds and continued to run determination blazing in her brown eyes, though you could see a trace of fear behind all the determination, her face was set and just by looking at her you could tell she was not one that would ever give up once she put her mind to it!_

_:meanwhile:_

_A young four year old Jessica ran franticly through the woods under the cliff bleeding severely from many wounds from claws swords and many other weapons but she chose to ignore it and kept running only slowing slightly when she got to a river with a very strong current that could easily sweep away her little body but she didn't let the deter her! She stubbornly waded in. _

_It's not like she had much choice. She couldn't afford to stay still very long or HE would catch up and kill her and she was not going to die by some stupid slime balls hand!_

_The water was already up to her chin and she had to struggle to keep her head up over the water and keep her feet on the ground. That was when she realized that it only got deeper from here and she would never make it. The sound of running feet coming closer finalized her decision._

_Taking one more breath of air she dived as far under as she could go, practically touching the bottom, before letting the current carry her._

_Her body was whipped and turned in every which way as the current continued to carry her. Pushing her into rock, flinging her to the ground, but she refused to give in to it even though her lungs cried for air she refused them._

_As current slowed enough for her to safely be able to open her eyes she did and slowly swam to the edge of where the river had empty out into a beautiful lake with crystal clear water and was surrounded by trees. _

_She pulled herself out of the water her body soaked Her hair hanging loosely around her face…the pony tail holder had died…She gasped for air as she collapsed onto the ground. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep since she only had a few minutes before she would be transported back to her world……… but something was sticking into her back. Sitting up she looked behind her to see an ice maiden's tear tied to a small broken string, no that she knew that, she just thought it was pretty. Picking it up, she reached into her pocket and brought out a silver chain. She gently and carefully put it on the chain, putting the clasp together in the back so that it wouldn't fall off._

_She stood up careful not to disturb too many of her wounds. She looked around for the owner of the necklace. She was about to give up when she heard something from the cliff above this area. A young boy with gravity defying hair and blood reds eyes had just jumped down from the cliff and was standing right in front of her glaring at her. _

**_Guess it's his…. Must be pretty important to him so I probly shouldn't tease him about it or play with his mind…. Damn that takes all the fun out of it!...:sigh: oh well…._**

"_Here." She said reaching out the hand that held the necklace out to him…… He simply stared at it……_

"_This is yours right? I added a silver chain so it will be harder to break….." still no movement or answer…_

"_Hello!! What the hell is your problem! I'm twrying to be nice!" she took a step toward him so she was right in his face. Yanking at the collor of his shirt so that they were eye to eye._

_He glared at her and she soon found a sword at her throat._

_She twitched in annoyance. _

"_So this how I get repaid for twrying to be nice to someone! I swear you mwen are all the same no matta what you are!" she yelled._

_He starred at her with slight surprise._

"_what is it?"She asked again not caring about the sword at her throat._

"_You're disappearing." He answered._

_She looked down at her hand. Sure enough she was going between transparent and invisible._

**_So it's twime alweady…_**

_She looked up to him with serious eyes and held out this necklace again._

"_If you want this I sagest you take it now. For if you don't chances are I will be killed when I return to my dimension by the brother of the guy who did this and won't be able to return it."_

_Though he wouldn't admit it Hiei was so shocked about how lightly she spoke of her own death that he couldn't bring himself to move. Right when she disappeared he snapped out of it and whispered one thing. "You keep it.."_

_:End of flashback:_

_So she was that girl……… to bad she doesn't have any memories of her childhood……… At least she is alive………_

Getting unnerved by the feel of eyes on her Jessica looked up to meet Hiei's gaze.

"So what do you think Hiei?"

_**

* * *

End of chapter 20**_

Thank you all! Please review! If you do I promise to update!

animegirl2961- thanks! I made this chapter longer though it isn't a funny one but it is needed for future chapters! Hope you like! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope to hear from ya again!

Miko Meihi- Glad ya like-! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again!

anorethunbound- thanks! I made this one longer! - Hope ya liked! Hope to hear from ya again!

Thank you all! Please review! If you do I promise to update!

Kat-McB- thanks for adding me to your fav and alert list!


	21. I just want to strangle the midget:edit:

_Jan 7, 2006_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my OCs!__

* * *

Recap: "so what do you think Hiei?"__**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.21 _**

"Hn." He looked away ignoring her yet again.

Getting pissed off she stood up glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled up at him getting more pissed off by the minute.

"Hn." and with that he seemed to just disappear….

"YOU STUPID JACKASS! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" she yelled shooting up from the ground fist clenched tightly at her side as her whole body shook with rage as flames burned in her eyes as she glared at the place Hiei had once resided in pure anger and hatred with her famous dragon glare… one could only imagine what she was thinking….

"Uh…. Jessica?... You ok?..." Yusuke asked nervously from behind her.

She took a few moments to calm herself down before turning to Yusuke.

"Yeah I'm just fine! I just want to strangle the midget!" she said with a kind sweet….. Yet completely twisted and evil smile on her face…..

Staring and silence…….

"What?" blink blink

More staring and silence…

"What! Why is everyone fucking staring at me today! And then not answering when I ask!" she yelled at them…. Well mostly Yusuke…… she already had an idea on how to make them both suffer to….. but that would have to wait till later….. for now she wanted to get away from these idiots and listen to some serious music dancing and singing……

Maybe she'd go meet up with the girls and go clubbing later on…… but first to

_Ditch the guys and get everything ready for tonight! _

"Yo Yusuke!" she exclaimed suddenly after a while,

"Yeah?" he asked hoping he wasn't about to face her wrath again…..

"I got ta go! So can ya stay with Kurama and find Hiei before he draws too much attention to himself for me?... Thanks! Later!" and with that she took off not giving him time to answer as she raced off in a different direction than they came….

She ran until she was far out of hearing distance before stopping and looking around for something on the ground…..

"There it is!" she whispered to herself as she picked up what looked to be a normal stick lying on the ground.

Pulling like it was a switch.

A small opening just big enough for her to squeeze through.

Slowly lowering herself she dropped a couple feet before her feet hit ground the opening closing behind her.

She now stood in a large rock passage made of many jagged stones that aloud little light to seek through.

But she had very high senses so this wasn't a big deal to her she could see just fine and even is she couldn't she had come down here so many times that she knew every bit of it. Even where the cracks were in every rock!

Taking off running at full speed down the rock passage she went her hair whipping around wildly behind her as she ran. A smile spread across her face at the feel of the wind. Small it was but still a smile all the same…

She kept running. Only stopping momentarily at a stream that split in three directions and oddly enough all the light raise lighted up the stream making it glow a greenish blue… made it look like a liquid gem…

Smiling she slowly started walking through the water with bare feet ignoring the fact that her pants were wet she continued to wade it.

She looked like an unearthly being not a demon, not an angel, and not a goddess…. There was no way how to explain what she was…..

She stopped at the middle of the stream, the water now almost all the way to her mid thy.

Looking up with misty eyes at the ceiling she smiled and then started laughing… as she took off again running through the water that would lead her all the way to her room…..un aware of the ice maiden tear gem on a large silver chain that had appeared around her neck hidden beneath her shirt ….only part of the back of the silver chain was visible for a second as her hair blew out of the way allowing a glimpse of it…

_**

* * *

Ch.21 end**_

I'm going to stop it here. If you review I might update it again before the weekends over!

djmonkey- thanks for adding me to your fav and alert list! And thanks for reviewing! I hope I'll hear from ya again soon!

Inu Shojo- thanks for adding me to your alert list and reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again!

Kat-McB- thanks for reviewing! I really hope to hear from ya again!

anorethunbound- Yeah I know… but I'm glad you thought it was good! After this chapter it will start getting funny again but there will be some more serious chapters while others are random and funny! You'll just have to wait and see! And I'll just hope I do a good job! Thanks for reviewing! I hope to hear from ya again!

Review if you want me to continue! You don't review I don't update!


	22. changes:edited:

_Jan 8, 2006_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my OCs!__

* * *

Recap: Looking up with misty eyes at the ceiling she smiled and then started laughing… as she took of again running through the water that would lead her all the way to her room…..un aware of the ice maiden tear gem on a large silver chain that had appeared around her neck hidden beneath her shirt ….only part of the back of the silver chain was visible for a second as her hair blew out of the way allowing a glimpse of it…__**

* * *

**_

**_Ch.22 _**

"Kuso!" (translated to dang it but we Americans translate it to damn….) She muttered in Japanese as she felt around the roof for the baka lever that would open the stupid opening to her damn room!

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed as she found it. She Yanked down on it…. it didn't budge…. She yanked down harder….. Nope! Still not budging….. Harder… still no good…

Glaring at the stupid stubborn piece of junk she pulled herself up on it hopping all her weight would make it open…It did and she went flying down into the stream…..

She was now completely soaked from head to toe and was not one bit happy about it!

Grumbling and cursing the whole way she slowly stood up trying to make sure not to lose her balance and end up tumbling back down into the water.

Looking up to glare at the opening she was met with crimson red eyes looking down at her.

"What are you doing baka onna." He demanded looking down at her with that damn superior look.

She glared at him. "None of your damn business!" she yelled. Resting her hands on two sides of the small square opening before calmly lifting herself up and out of the little whole in the ground... Completely ignoring the fact that she was practically touching the youkai….

Closing the opening she stood up glaring at Hiei, completely forgetting that she was soaking wet.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked her eyes shifting between a deadly glare and the curiosity of a cat.

"hn." He said crossing his arms and looking down at her.

_Ok….. What the fuck?! When did he get bigger than me! I'm 5,5 ft. damn it and he still looks like maybe at max he could be five three! Did I shrink! What the fuck is going on!_

Breaking her glare with Hiei she started glancing around her room trying to remember where her none broken mirror was.

Her room was a huge room at that with three large windows that practically went to the roof to the floor (you know the ones with the rounded tops?) each had their own window seat. All black with sapphire blue pillows with black dragons imprinted on them. Midnight curtains flowed elegantly down to the floor around them melting into the midnight blue carpet. Her walls were black with a sapphire blue dragon winding around all four of them. Her door was black as well with a silver dragon intertwined with a purple dragon on it two blades in an x were behind them. Her closet doors were midnight blue with a black dragon curled up on half of each door giving it the look that it was keeping it locked away. Her bed was a huge one made of black polished onyx, with black sheets with a midnight blue dragon intertwined with all the others that had been described only now there was a crimson red one as well, and the crimson red one and the sapphire blue one both looked like they were ready to tear the other apart….. there were many black, midnight blue, and sapphire blue pillows on her bed each with a dragon on them a piece of slightly see through midnight blue material surrounded bed (you know the things that hang from the ceiling. Well that's pretty much all I'm gonna explain of her room! Don't want this whole chapter to be about her room!)

Finally spotting her mirror over on the wall next to her door she walked over to it. It was surrounded by a black onyx dragon. Looking at her reflection she froze in shock.

There was just no way that that girl could be her!

The girl staring back at her had large sapphire blue eyes ( the shape is a lot like Hiei's) her hair had turned black and looked as if sapphire glitter had been poured all over it as well as it had become a lot more wild and angular… and all the water just fell right off of it… Her skin was now more tan than it was before and her body more muscular, she had small little claws, and small elegant little fangs, her ears were elegantly pointed, and she had some weird black simple on her head that just suddenly disappeared … she now about an inch shorter than Hiei, she wore a black tight form fitting tank top where the sleeves had ripped off, black fighting pants, 3 small thin sapphire blue cords that were used for three swords to hang off each with a black seethe and hilt one had a sapphire blue dragon winding around it another a silver and another a crimson red dragon, she wore black fighting shoes and had 9 daggers hidden throughout her whole outfit, black dragon wings had sprouted out of her back that matched her hair as well as a matching dragon tail. A ice maiden's tear gem hung from her neck on a strong large silver chain, a onyx armlet in the shape of a dragon wound up her upper right arm. A midnight blue dragon wound up her left arm.

But what surprised her the most was the living dragons that were winding around her body. The sapphire blue dragon wound around her upper body before it stopped and became part of her shirt. A silver dragon wounded around her hips before it to became part of her pants. A crimson red dragon wound up her pant leg before it to became part of her pants.

_If they were real does that mean my armlet and tattoo can also come to life?…_

Slowly her wings and tail disappeared back into her body but the rest of her remained the same…..

"Hiei…. What the hell am I?..." she asked quietly looking down at the floor.

(I was so going to stop it here! But since I don't know if the teachers will stock me up with so much hw I won't even be able to update next time and decided not to so be happy damn it!)

"Hn. Part human part dragon and…"

"And what?" she asked sitting down in one of her black spinning chairs examining her new claws.

"Hn."

"You don't know the last part, huh?" she said quietly glancing over at him with a smirk a small fang poking out.

"hn."

_I'll take that as a yes………… Oh who cares! I'm part dragon! YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"So ya going to answer my question?"

"Hn. Your mom told me I was to stay in your room."

Silence….

_That little bitch! Expects me to sleep with him or something! Damn her! Why can't she just except that I don't belief in love! Damn it Damn it DAMN IT!_

"Hm. I got to go. I have to meet the girls you can either come and stay and listen to my brother singing opera at the top of his lungs like the idiot he is. I'm going clubbing!" and with that she opened the window and slipped out with Hiei right behind her as her dear brother started up his evil opera again….

_**

* * *

End of ch.22**_

Kat-McB- thanks for reviewing hope to hear from ya again!

Inu Shojo- thanks for reviewing hope to hear from ya again!

djmonkey- thanks for reviewing hope to hear from ya again!

Review if you want me to continue! Ya don't I won't continue!

Time to go clubbing and set up the plans for revenge among those who have pissed her off! The poor fools have no ideal what they're in for! And what's this! Kuwabaka's alife!


	23. stupid cops always getting in the way

_Jan 27, 2006_

_Disclaimer: own nothing but me OCs…… Can I just have people look at earlier chapters for the disclaimer? Because I don't feel like typing it every time…… _

_Recap: _"Hm. I got to go. I have to meet the girls you can either come or stay and listen to my brother singing opera at the top of his lungs like the idiot he is. I'm going clubbing!" and with that she opened the window and slipped out with Hiei right behind her as her dear brother started up his evil opera again….

**_Ch.23_**

Shaking her head in annoyance she walked over to the garage and quickly opened by remote control. Just enough for her to be able to squeeze in and then squeeze back out with her motor cycle. Closing the door behind her she was about to get on her bike when

**__**

**_Screech_**

The evil piece of crap alerted her whole family of where she was…

"Shit!" she cursed as she jumped on to bike throwing on her helmet and throwing one at Hiei.

"Put it on baka! We got to go unless you plan on staying here." She yelled as she started to take off.

"hn."

_Damn it! screw this! It's his own demise! I'm out of here!_

And with that thought she took off at fool speed nearly running over everyone… including the people who were still hiding inside there houses….

"That's my daughter!" Her mother yelled proudly after surveying all the damage she had done.

Her brother just ignored the whole thing and got on his bike to go to one of his friends houses and as for her father well he just nodded hoping that all the guys in the neighborhood had died... fingering a gun inside one of his pockets…..

Everyone just starred at them like they were crazy.

As for Hiei… well…..

"Baka onna!"

"oh he caught up already!" she thought with wide eyes as she glanced behind her before the evil mischievous playful glint returned to eyes as an evil smirk played across her face.

"Guess I missed. Hmph. Guess that means the game begins! Wonder how long this one will last." Her smirk grew "probably long e-

She was cut off by the sounds of the polices sirens behind her.

"Damn it! Those bastards are always getting in the way of my fun!" she muttered in annoyance as her evil smirk left her face to become more of a snarl but the evil smirk soon returned once her mind cut back in…. The poor fools had no ideal who she was…. Which meant they had no ideal what they were in for… so they wouldn't be able to run!

Her eyes gleamed with happiness at this new development.

I mean what could be more fun than causing chaos!

She through on the breaks coming to a screeching halt and turning around to wait for them to catch up…

And when they did they made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives! They talked down to her! The worst mistake in their life being meeting her!

"Bout time you little thief! You finally realized that you can't ever get away from the law! Justice will always destroy evil! You're nothing but a piece of dirt! And never will be! I feel sorry for anyone who's ever got stuck with you!"

It went on and on and on! And with each word they said she would clench her fist even harder her claws had long since broken the skin and now blood was trickling down her now loosely balled hands to the paved floor. Her eyes were down cast trying to control her anger but it was hopeless…. All the anger, hatred, pain and suffering she had bottled up all her life was ready to just spill out.

"If you value your life I sagest you SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU STUPID BASTARDS! JUST SHUT UP!" her eyes shot up off the ground as wave after wave of energy came blasting out her heading straight toward the idiot cops.

"I hate people like you that only can believe what they see and most of the time they aren't even truly seeing it!"

By now the cops were all fleeing stumbling over each other and trampling their fallen companions…. _The poor useless idiots……_

Calming herself down she looked around to see where she was…

_Oh! There's the club!_

Grabbing Hiei she practically dragged all the way there.

"Come on Hiei! Let's party!" She yelled happily.

_What the hell is wrong with this onna!_

Suddenly she came to a complete halt.

_Now what's wrong with the baka onna._

"Guess everyone else had the same ideal…. We'll never get in before midnight a week from now…" she muttered under breath for getting about Hiei being a demon momentarily… or maybe she just didn't care…

"Well I guess only leaves one thing to do! Time to storm the building!"

_wha?_

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to make a break for it…. or at least that what it looked like….

"Hey look! It's THEM! OMG! I can't belief it!" now that turned the heads of every girl in line each having a different ideal who 'them' were.

"Now let's go!" she whispered and she ran off toward the building figuring Hiei would cut her hand of if she so much as touched him again…

**_End of ch.23_**

Inu Shojo- Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again real soon!

djmonkey- Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again real soon!

animegirl2961- Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again real soon!

HieiFan666- Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from ya again real soon!

Review if you want me to continue because I won't if you don't!

Sorry about the long wait but I have a lot of hw so it's really hard to find time to type anything up!


	24. clubbing,and drunk crazy women

_Disclaimer: only own my OCs and maybe the plot of this story._

_**

* * *

**_

Ch.24

**

* * *

**

Inside the club

She quickly snuck beneath all the guards as she headed inside walking or more like ramming her way other to the bar, well aware that Hiei was still following her though he may have been having a harder time getting through because he wasn't use to this kinda thing.

_Good thing I hid his sword… otherwise we'd already have gotten kicked out…_

"Damn this place is so freaking crowded! Good thing we made a break for it when we did other wise we wouldn't have been let in!" She shouted over the blaring music as she sat down at the bar.

"hn."

She glanced over at Hiei who was leaning on the bar right next to her his clothing a _BIT_ torn up…his hair slightly messed up that all together made him look hotter than ever before.

_Damn! When the hell did he get so damn hot!_

She let out an angelic full hearted but short laugh at her own thoughts, shaking her head when Hiei looked over at her.

Looking over at him she smirked playfully as her as eyes sparkled with the same evil playful gleam.

"You know you can sit down. It's not just something some people are aloud to do ya know?"

"Hn."

She scooted closer to him in a way similar to a cat or a fox stocking their prey yet seductive and playful yet evil and murderous all at the same time.

"You know, you have a very small vocabulary." She said in a seductive voice as got so close she was practically touching him the playful smirk taking on a seductive look as well but the playful gleam remained strong.

"hn. Is not onna."

She moved closer.

"Oh really? So why don't you sit down?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Are you scared of what might happen?"

"…"

"well…" she whispered into his ears as the evil, playful gleam returned to her eyes and the evil playful smirk grew wider. "… YOU SHOULD REALLY SIT DOWN AND GET READY FOR A LONG NIGHT OF DRUNK WOMEN HANGING ALL OVER YOU BECAUSE I'm NOT LEAVING ANYTIME SOON!"

And with that she shoved a drink into his hands, pushed him down in the seat and ran off to the dance floor.

_What the hell… is wrong with that onna…_

_**

* * *

**_

With Jessica

_Damnit! Where the hell is Kitsune! He was suppose to be here!_

_**

* * *

END OF CH.24**_

Sorry it's so damn short but it's the best I can do with the time I have lately!

I just wanted to thank all my patient reviewers! And readers who aren't reviewing….:glares and points gun at:…. Better start reviewing now!


	25. poor hiei, Kitsune, and a new face:edit:

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and maybe the plot of the story! I don't own the YYH characters' so I can't rent them out! Sorry!

Ch.25- ( FINALLY! Thanks for waiting! So yeah!...PARTY!)

_**

* * *

**__**

* * *

**_

_**With Jessica**_

_Damn it! where the hell is that jackass! He's suppose to be here with all the codes so I can hack in and sign Hiei up for high school quickly so he doesn't even have a chance to stop me! And then the fun will begin!... and then I can move onto Kurama's punishment so that as soon as school starts…… so will his doom! _(Yeah so she forgot about that earlier… she's 14 now and moving into her freshmen year of highschool… I kinda skipped her birthday but we will have a late one later! So don't worry the boys will suffer! READ THIS NOW: I'M TAKING A VOTE TO SEE IF I SHOULD BRING KUWABAKA BACK! YOU MUST ANSWER IN REVIEW OR I WILL BE SAD AND NOT UPDATE!...that is all…back to the story now…)

She continued running around and trying to see all the freakishly tall people to catch a glimps of Kitsune. Heck she was even jumping up and down and climbing on top of people….. like the guys head she was sitting on right now…Man was he a pervert! He wasn't even trying to stop her… or maybe he was actually smart and knew better than to argue with a girl who had fangs and claws…. Either way…

She continued looking around until-

_Ah ha! There's that stupid little bastard!_

And that she took off in the direction of a very hot guy who looked to be about sixteen to seventeen. He was muscular and you could easily tell that from just looking at him in his tight navy blue muscle shirt and his baggy black pants with chains and straps and all that shit!...but he still wasn't to buff… He had tan skin that only made him look hotter yet gave him an unearthly glow to him. He had long black hair that looked the same as hers only it also had a silvery blue glow to it, it was tied back into a low pony tail. He had angular bangs that were always getting in the way of his piercing bright navy blue eyes. His ears were pointed with one ear pierced twice with little onix earrings that looped back to the other side (like Kaitou's in mermaid melody!)… and of course he had a million drunk women hanging all over him refusing to let him move towards her as he yelled for her to hurry up and help him as he managed to get one arm free but it was short lived as they tackled him to the floor…

Glancing behind her she saw that another huge group of drunk women were starting to corner the now tipsy Hiei….

_I never knew demon's could get drunk………weird……… oh well! He has his sword! He can protect himself……… and it's not like he can get pregnant or anything……_ she thought a little bitterly _what the! Am I actually jealous that he might have sex with some random girl!... I'm must be coming down with something…._ She saighed as she turned her focus back to Kitsune…where the girls were starting to strip him of his clothes…

_I probably should get to helping kitsune before he ends up getting raped or loses control….again……_

And with that she set her eyes into a pissed off dragon glare and fixed it on the drunk women…

"Move." Was all she said in her iciest tone of voice, and it didn't take more than a second for the drunk women to flee the sight… deciding that they did value their lives somewhat…

Once they were gone the playfully evil look returns. "Your such a baka ya know that right?" she said kindly as she stuck her hand out for him to take. "And why do you always pretend to be such a god damn weakling! Honestly! I you could have taken those girls easy! You're too damn nice for your own good! And it's going to get ya one of these days! I'm telling ya! And I'm not promising to bail you out! The only way I do that is if I didn't have anything better to do! You're such a pain in the ass!" And so the rant continued….

He couldn't help but laugh at her odd ways of showing she cared as she went into detail on what could have happened all the times she saved his ass not mentioning all the times he saved her's…. after all he was her body guard… though they didn't act like it…they never had… though she never understood why she needed one in the first place…

"So did ya bring them?" she asked with a look that said clearly if he hadn't brought it he was going to be in for a very torturous demise…

He gave a deep chuckle as he handed the papers over and pulled out his laptop that had somehow survived the drunken girls' rampage…

"So who's punishment is this for this time?" he asked naturally curious on who was getting such a small punishment from his twisted little mental friend.. but when he saw the jerk of her thumb in Hiei's direction… who was at the moment standing on top of one of the larger speakers trying to keep away from all the rampant girls… he understood…

_So… she's sending a demon to school… this should be interesting…:evil smirk: I'll have to make sure I'm there…_

"Hey Kitsune! What should we make his last name be?" Jessica muttered not able to come up with any none twisted names…

"hm…how 'bout Jaganshi?" he offered…

"That works!" she chirped happily as she typed it in and sent it but then she remembered…

_Kitsune's not suppose to know about demon's better yet demon traits!_

She examined him carefully…_Plus he recognized me even the way I am now…. Somethings not right about that…_

But as usual her thoughts were cut short by some form of chaos… and this time it just happened to be one of her fave twisted friends!

"Jessica!" a 17 year old girl yelled as she tackled Jessica to the floor.."Ha! I'm finally taller than you! You look real different though…. What you do to yourself?"

_oh crap…_

_**End of chapter 25! **_

Yay! I finally got around to typing! Sorry all! Thank you my readers and reviewers for being patient with me! I love ya'll!

Thank you to all who reviewed and the 10 who added me to their alert list and the 8 who added me to their fav. List! I love ya'll and I will try to update more often! And the more reviews I get the faster the updates!

So Review! Or I'll hunt you down!... or worst I won't update! And it'll be all your fault! And don't forget about the voting on wether I should bring kuwabaka back or not! Till my next update! See ya!

oh and should i change the rating just to be safe because of all the cussing?


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: We, yes we! I have a new helper! Don't own anything!...but the OCs and maybe the plot..._

Jessica: Hi ya peeps! Sorry it's been so long i've been trying to get this idiot to help me:Jerks finger at Bianca:

Bianca: thanks. I feel sooo loved. but, hey people! I'm helping Jessica...so please don't eat me!

Jessica: --;...baka...

Bianca:...thanks. I needed that. .

Jessica: I know:hugs: 3

Bianca: X3 thanks.

__

_**CH.26**_

"Jessica! oh! I missed you sooo much! we need to get together more you bitch!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! YOU BITCH!...but i do agree...why don't you spend the week at my house so i have an excuse to get rid of the guys?" Jessica asked hopefully.

Bianca looked confused."okay...but you'll have to explain to me why there are guys at your house...gasp oh my god! are you sleeping with them? wait, them...theres more then one!" Bianca screamed shaking Jessica as if that would help get more answers.

Jessica hit Bianca over the head with the labtop kitsune had given her. "Snap out of it Bianca! this is me we're talking about! I much rather kill them! And i'm a virgin!"

Bianca blinked. "really? you have guys at your house and your a virgin? wow. your my idol." Bianca fake bowed to Jessica. "all hail Jessica Queen of the Virgins"

Jessica starred at her for a second in confusion. "...I thought you were a virgin..."

"umm...hehe, about that...its a long story..." Bianca attempted to run away.

Jessica quickly tied her up with chains before she could get to far but decided against selling her to the Yellow Rose since she still had questions..."I got a long time...well a couble hours...then i have to save Hiei from all the drunk women..."

"...Hiei...okay..well,...can I tell you when we get to your house? some place thats not public maybe? I don't want everyone in this bar to know about my sex life."

"That might not be such a good ideal...I mean i have a guy living in my room and 3 other guys all around the house...plus normally annoying brother and my spying parents..." Jessica mumbled quietly hoping Bianca wouldn't ask any questions...

"well, if these guys are living with you, they must be okay...so I don't mind them knowing...its just all the random people I don't want to know. please?" Bianca gave Jessica her best puppy dog eyes.

" _sigh_ fine..." Jessica gave in.

"yay! thanks." Bianca yelled happily. "so, care to introduce me to all these guys your living with? are any of them cute?" Bianca asked.

"You just have to see for yourself..." Jessica said with an evil smirk. "We should get the girls over for a slumber party soon..."

"THAT SOUNDS SO KICK ASS!" Bianca got up and jumped around like a maniac. "lets go get everyone right now! and we HAVE to get Grace!"

"Ok! you get the girls! I'll get the guys meet at my house and then we'll head to the hotel! BREAK!" And with that Jessica Grabbed Kitsune and went off to find Hiei.

Bianca took off with her cell phone in hand.

_**At much dragging beating and many threats they finally all met in front of Jessica's house.**_

"So what Hotel should we go to?" Jessica asked.

"The White Raven!" All the girls exclaimed at the same time after much thoguth about going to some strip place.

**_At The White Raven_** **_in the restroom_**

"Kurama? Can you come here a sec?" Hillary asked in a sweet innocent voice.

Kurama not knowing what they were up to walked over not having time to react when as soon as she was about to walk past the ladies room he was dragged in by a bunch of evil girls.

"Kurama turn into Youko." Jessica demanded still pissed off at him from that morning.

"please Kurama? your the only one who can go book a hotel room!" Bianca and Grace begged.

"...fine..." Kurama said as a whit smoke surrounded him and when it cleared there stood Youko with his cocky little smirk.

"wow." Bianca said.

Youko walked over to Bianca taking her hadn in his and giving it a light kiss never taking his eyes off Bianca. "And what would be the name of a lovely lady such as yourself?"

Bianca's eyes went a little wide and she blushed at the forwardness of Youko. "umm...Is he always like this Jess?"

"Yes and no...He just wants you in his bed..." Jessica muttered before grabbing Youko's Hear and dragging him back a bit. "You can not sex up my best friend. Anyways! Girls, I think it's time we gave him a make over so we can pulls this shit off! Get the Chains!" Jessica ordered.

Saper made quick work of Chaining him to a toilet.

Hillary ran to get the scissors, Grace started Ripping off all his clothes and dressing him in a business suit , Maddy started clipping off hi claws, Bianca went to go find a hat to cover his ears...and happened to find a baseball hat in one of the stalls...And Jessica put onsome sunglashes feeling that it wasn't worht buying colored contacts.

As they all stepped back to admire there work they were all surprised that he looked almost Human...

"he looks like a business man with a baseball hat...oh well. beggers can't be choosers." She shrugged. "now get us a hotel room!"

"And it better be a suite on the top floor! Now go! " Jessica ordered as Saper undid the chains that had been used to contain him.

Youko walked off with an arrogant sway to his walk. He returned a few minutes later with a card key to the suit on the top floor. "happy?" he asked.

"Yep!" Jessica said happily skipping out the door with the card figuring the rest would be smart enough to follow.

_**up in their room**_

"let the games begin!" Grace yelled at the top of her lungs.

What should we play first? Spin the bottle, Truth or Dare, or Seven minutes in Heaven?" Jessica asked everyone (meaning the girls.)

"lets start off with something not so bad, and then work our way up" Bianca offered. she got out an old coke bottle. "who wants to go first?" she asked.

"let's spin it to decide who goes first, in less grace wants to start us off..." Jessica chipped in.

"damn right I want to go first. " grace said. She took the bottle and spun it. it landed on dramatic background music HIEI! "yippee!" Grace crawled over to Hiei like a porn star and kissed him good and long... well it would have been if Hiei hadn't pushed her away.

Looking somewhat disgusted Hiei spun the bottle so hard that it kept spinning for 3 minutes...

And it landed on Saper...Hiei walked over to and gave her a quick peck on the lips that didn't seem to last a second before appearing back at his seat.

Saper spun the bottle only for it to land on Grace..."This thing is rigged..." Saper muttered as she crawled over to Grace pausing slightly when grace gave her one of her seductive come get me looks... but finally gave her a quick peck on the lips before practically running back to her spot.

Grace spun the bottle again slightly disappointed at all her kisses being so short...Yusuke.

Grace crawled over to Yusuke looking less like a porn star this time and more like some kind of animal. she practially tackled Yusuke and kissed him for a very, very long time.

"ok...moving on...will someone spin the bottle for Yusuke?" Jessica asked.

"I'll do it. " Bianca offered. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kurama. "Pft! hahahah!" Bianca burst out laughing. "you have to kiss Kurama Yusuke!"

Yusuke broke the kiss with Grace as the color from his and Kurama's face completely drainedas yusuke slowly moved over to kiss kurama. "sorry man." Yusuke said before he kissed Kurama as fast as he could on the lips and then scrambling back to his place where Grace tackled him again.

Coming out of his shock partly from being kissed by a guy and also the fact of what Grace just did...as he reached over to spin the bottle...and it landed on Jessica who the moment she saw it land on her gave him a death glare as if daring him to try it.

Kurama groaned to himself at his bad luck but got up and moved towards Jessica not wanting the guys to think him a wuss. He gave Jessica a quick kiss.

Jessica wiped her mouth angrilly before spinning the bottle...Hiei.

Cursing her bad luck in her mind as she blushed slightly as she crawled over to Hiei giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading back to her spot and hitting Bianca over the head.

"ow! you boob!" Bianca picked up the bottle and threw it at Jessica who ducked leaving the bottle to crash through the window and into the night beyond."oh shit..." Bianca mumbled...

"i'm not paying for that!" Jessica muttered as she looked back at everyone. "so forward to truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"i'll start." Maddy muttered when no one else would. "ok Bianca Truth or dare?"

"dare!" Bianca yelled feeling brave.

"hm... I dare you to kiss Kurama for 30 seconds." Maddy said with an evil lopsided grin.

Bianca glared at maddy while she blushed a little...and slowly scooted over to Kurama and kissed him quickly before scooting back to her seat. "alrighty then! Yusuke! truth or dare?" bianca asked him innocently.

When he didn't answer Jessica threw a brick at him. "Yusuke truth or dare you ass!"

"Oh right! Dare!"

"hehe, I dare you to take off your pants." Bianca said sweetly.

Jessica's face heated up as she hid her face behind Bianca.

yusuke looked at Bianca in pure shock before slowly taking his pants off while thinking of the most unsexy thing he could, Kuwabara.

_Yep that did it no more hard on._

Bianca frowned at the lack of tenting in Yusuke's boxers. "you bitch..."

Everyone laughed at her failed attempt to embarress Yusuke.

"Saper truth or dare?" Yusuke asked with a perverted grin.

"Dare bitch!" Saper said with her normal attitude.

"I dare you...to do a strip tease!" yusuke exclaimed in some weird short of victory.

"hmph. you just want me for my body." Saper said as she got up and started dancing around, swaying her hips and junk like that while she pulled her shirt very slowly, taking it off and throwing it roughly at Yusuke, aiming for his head but missing.

It was at this moment that Jessica decided it would be safe to look up again...right in time to see the bra go..."AH! Jessica yelled as she closed her eyes and hid behind Bianca. "This is all your fault..."

Bianca laughed at jessica and Laughed harder when she saw how "happy" Yusuke was. "I think thats enough saper...we don't want to stain the carpet, do we now Yusuke?"

With that Saper stopped throwing her very heavy purse on Yusuke's very happy dick and put her clothes back on as Yusuke fell over in pain.

"Ok! Kurama, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of all the girls here which one would you rather have sex with?" Saper asked evilly as she ate more pineapple.

"...Bianca..." He muttered with a blush.

Bianca smiled happily. and began to plot how she was going to get closer to her new crush.

"um...Jessica Truth or Dare?"

looks at the bianca who is falling over from all her evil laughter."...Dare..."

Kurama thought about his options for a few seconds..." I dare you to...sleep with Hiei tonight...in the same bed and Naked."

Jessica sat there in shock. "...fine...Your just like Bianca...and i will get my revenge..."

"Bianca truth or dare?"

"truth. your pissed off and want revenge. I'm playing it safe."

"who was the one who took away your virginity?"

"your pure evil...but if you must know, I lost it to...Hiten."

"oh...the ass i threw out of our room and into the principles room butt naked..." Jessica muttered thoughtfully.

"yeah. that one. no wonder we didn't last long..."

"...you were there!"

"okay...Hillary, Truth or dare?" Bianca asked.

"Dare me Bitch."

"I dare you to sit in Kitsune's lap for the rest of the game...with no pants." Bianca smiled.

"fine.." Hillary said in an uncaring voice as she took of her pants and walked over to kitsune and sat down in his lap.

"Those are very sexy panties hillary" Saper laughed.

"I know."

"Truth or dare Hiei?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...put chocolate syrup on Jessica's inner thy and lick it off!" Hillary declared.

"WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME!" Jessica yelled finally looking up.

"because its fun." Bianca said. "now hop to it Hiei!"

Hillary pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup out of no where and handed it to Hiei and then tackled Jessica to the ground before she could run while Jessica was muttering curses on why she had to wear shorts today of all days as Hiei poured chocolate on her thigh, put the bottle down and slowly licked it clean.

Once the let go of her Jessica slowly sat back up glaring at them all muttering about evil so called friends.

"Grace truth or dare?"

"dare me baby!" Grace replied forgetting about Yusuke for a moment.

"I dare you to get off and stay off the detective."

"WHAT!" Grace whined. "thats no fair!" But Grace scooted away anyways.

"truth or dare, maddy?"

"Damnit! Almost made it...Truth..."

"Do you massterbate?"

"NO!" maddy yelled in shock and absolutely horrified at the ideal.

"Jeez your all missing out." Grace mumbled under her breath.

"Onward to seven minutes in Heaven!" Jessica said hoping her luck would change soon..

It was decided that everyone would put their name in a hat and what ever name they drew was who they were in with. after everyone had written their name and it was in the hat, they began to draw names.

"I wanna draw first!" Grace yelled. she plunged her hand into the bag and read the name,"Kurama!"

Kurama rolled his eyes at grace but followed her into the bathroom.

**_INSIDE THE BATHROOM WITH KURAMA AND GRACE_**

"wanna make out?" Grace asked.

"no." was Kurama's reply.

"..." Grace poked him."your no fun...I'll just have to entertain myself."

Grace banged on the door and made moaning sounds and all sorts of other questionable noises.

_**seven minutes later**_

"Grace what was that! Are you cheating on me!" Yusuke yelled as soon as she exited the bathroom.

"sorry, couldn't help myself." she replied calmly.

Yusuke just stared at her in shock before marching over to the hat and drawing a name..."Kitsune."

_Why do i have to be stuck with the pervert?_

Kitsune walked into the bathroom making sure to keep a good distance from Yusuke..

_**Back in the bathroom**_

_we'lll just skip Yusuke being an idiot..._

_**Seven minutes later**_

Kitsune Walked out calmly heading in the opposite direction of Yusuke.

"so what happened?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing." Kitsune answered glaring at Yusuke icily.

"ok then...Next group! Let's do the rest be voting!"Jessica said as she tossed the hat away...what? the pink thing was really annoying her.

"who votes for Hiei and Jessica!" Bianca yelled, raising her hand.

Everyone but Hiei and Jessica raised their hands.

"alrighty then. off to bathroom land." Bianca chirpped happily.

"I hate you all...what i ever do to you? Damnit your suppose to be on my side!" Jessica muttered under her breath as she headed for the bathroom but not bfore hitting Bianca over the head with a bat smiling happily as it made contact...

Bianca glared at Jessica through teary eyes. "you boob." but her mood lightened as she watched Hiei go in after Jessica. "have fun you love birds!"

"Fuck off bitch! But don't worry we will... plotting your demise!" And with that she closed the door heading to the opposite wall of Hiei and sitting down...not liking the fact she was stuck in an all white bathroom...to much like a doctors office.

"I hate this place...stupid Bianca... I should place a spell on her to keep her away from Kurama...intimately at least..." Jessica muttered ignoring bianca's cursing and threats inside her head.

"hn."

"You don't talk much..."

"Hn."

"Damnit Hiei talk to me!" Jessica ordered as she stood up marching over to Hiei and started poking him in the chest...more out of boredom than anger...

"Onna remove yourself from me."

"So you can talk!" Jessica goaded.

"onna.." Hiei warned as he pushed her away.

"what? did i push a sensitive spot? sorry...well...hmmm...am i sorry?" Jessica immediately forgot about Hiei as she went to try and figure out if she was sorry or not walking right out the door not caring if it had been seven minutes or not.

"well...it hasn't been seven minutes, but whatever." Bianca said.

"Well i feel like being nice so...I won't vote Bianca and Grace...instead Who wants Kurama and bianca to get it on in the bathroom!" And so the room was filled with Yells of all shorts but all meant one thing yes.

"Well hurry up you asses! We already have the camera set up!" Jessica said with an evil smirk.

"don't worry Kurama, she's not serious."_ yes she is...but oh well._ Bianca walked into the bathroom with Kurama not far behind her.

once the door was closed, Bianca dragged Kurama over to the bathtub and Kissed him.

_**seven minutes later**_

"wow...that's the first Bianca hasn't had sex with a cute guy the first chance she gets..." Jessica muttered as she went in and dragged Bianca out by her ear. "Come on you idiot..."

Bianca was struggling to get her shirt pulled back down. and Kurama walked out of the bathroom in a sort of daze.

"...i'm not even going to ask..." Jessica muttered as she walked into her room deciding she had enough of this bullshit for one day.

"what ever..." Bianca ran away from Jessica and back to Kurama so she could go hide when she reminded Jessica of a certain something. "don't forget you have to sleep with Hiei NAKED!"  
Bianca yelled.

"BIANCA YOU BITCH!" Jessca yelled throwing a whole table at her.and then after kurama fell over she threw a Dresser filled with Bricks at Bianca before locking the door.

Bianca yelped and ran away from the flying dresser. "aw, come on Jessica! its your dare! you HAVE to do it!" Bianca banged on the door and kicked it in. "do it now!" She ran away before Jessica had a chance to throw anything else at her.

twitch twitch..."you fucking bitch...fine but you have to stay away from Kurama for the rest of the night..."

"no I don't. that has nothing to do with your dare. I guess your not tough enough to do it...so sad..."

"No i'm not a whore...theirs a difference...and if you don't do it i'll sell Kurama to some mad scientist who is gay and like raping boys!" Jessica yelled still refusing to leave her room.

"fine...you win...boob." Bianca mumbled. She went back to sitting on the couch with Kurama. "Jessy is no fun..."

"_sigh_...fine i'll do it this once if you never try something like this again...deal?"

"DEAL! now take off those clothes!" Bianca yelled

"...Pervert! i'm not doing a strip tease!" Jessica yelled throwing a bat at bianca this time hitting her in the head.

Jessica slammed the door closed and started removing her clothes muttering about stupid perverts and was about to get into bed when the door opened and Hiei walked in leaving poor Jessica completely frozen in shock.

__

_**End of chapter 26**_

Jessica: I hate you...

bianca: I love you too! haha. Jessica was so mad at me for all the crap I made her do.

Jessica:glares at Bianca and hits her over the head with a bat again for like the millionth time today: baka...: goes off to pout:

Bianca: I swear. I'm going to get brain damage or something from all the times I get hit...and then I won't be able to help you anymore! TT

Jessica: I guess I'll have to find a replacement...

Bianca:...thanks. .. I can totally tell you love me -

Jessica: Really?...weird...


	27. NO! IT

_Disclaimer: We don't own nothing…but the OCs…and plot… I think…oh well… You get the fucking point!_

Okami: review please!! We will love you this much! ---------------------------------------- and that's a lot. Yep…I'm trying to get Jessica to go to homecoming with me but she doesn't want to because she's a boob…oh well, I'll just have to kidnap her there. (I like fish…and chocolate.) oh yeah….HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!!!

Jessica:….--…I'm not going…

Okami: yes you are. You just don't know it yet. X3 oh yeah. Tell them! Tell them good! About the other one!!

Jessica: the hell I will….Well anyways me readers and reviewers sorry it took so long to update! We were writing up our other story…though I'm kinda sad you guys only gave me one review…:glares at all the guilty people icily:….:smiles sweetly: anyway Me and okami have been writing this other story

Title: What Teachers!

Rated: M

Under YYH

**Read and review for this story and the one listed above! Please! Otherwise I might just loose my temper….and that would be very, very bad for all those of you who actually like reading my story…and I wouldn't want to do that… so please just review :sweet/twisted smile:**

Oh yeah and for all of you who have remained well….happy with my story and stuck with me even when it takes me forever to update! I love you all! So I hope to hear all ya guys got to say…even if it isn't exactly positive….(wah! It's been like a year since I last updated! I'm Sorry! TT)

**

* * *

Ch.27**

Jessica slammed the door closed and started removing her clothes muttering about stupid perverts and was about to get into bed when the door opened and Hiei walked in leaving poor Jessica completely frozen in shock.

……..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Jessica Yelled picking up the closest object that just so happened to be an old metal chair and hurling it at Hiei.

"…I guess Jessica is naked…" Bianca mumbled from her spot on the couch next to Kurama.

"BIANCA! YOU BITCH!" Jessica yelled kicking down the door and walking right up to them only in a black lacy bra and a short black skirt. "What the fuck are you trying to do." Jessica practically growled once she was inches away from her target…targets…..

"why are you mad at me? It was Kurama's idea." Bianca whined.

Kurama shrank back in his seat from the sight of Jessica getting angry. "…."

Jessica gave her a blank stare her eyes showing nothing as she stood up straight crossing her arms over her stomach. "I know. But you were just as much a part of it as he was…for all I know you placed the ideal in his head…" Jessica stated calmly her eyes watching her very carefully.

"is it my fault that me and Kurama get along so well and have similar minds?" Bianca gave Jessica her best ' it-wasn't-me look'

Kurama sat there not sure what to do. If he said something and Jessica didn't like it, he would probably die…but if he didn't say something…he might die anyway.

Jessica pretended to look thoughtful for all of a second before smiling brightly at Bianca with the look of naïve innocence shining in her eyes as she stated happily-"Yes!" looking as if she would start jumping up and down in excitement or happiness at any second….but the reason for her sudden happiness or excitement or whatever the hell it was no one knew and no one was really sure they wanted to as she continued to beam at them.

"…oh damn. Run!!" Bianca yelled as she grabbed Kurama's hand and made a mad dash for the door of the hotel room.

Kurama silently obeyed and ran after Bianca hoping the girl was sane and knew what she was doing. The poor fool. He was so wrong.

Jessica continued to smile, her smile so wide that her eyes seemed to be closed as she simply reached under table next to the couch pressing a blue button underneath causing metal to block all the entrances or windows...and TVs……. "NO MY TV! I NEED VIOLENCE!" Jessica cried as she glared at the stupid thing blocking the TV…she'd forgot about that part of the button thingies function or whatever you call it.

Bianca ran into the metal that was now blocking the door. "NOOO!!! We were so close!!!" Bianca jumped behind the couch and cried….still dragging Kurama along with her. It was a strange sight seeing him squished behind a couch…. "why couldn't it have been a metal cage!? Then I could have made something good out of it…like an orgy or something…but you had to take the safe way!"

Jessica turned around to glare in Bianca's general direction. "That wasn't SUPPOSE to happen! You must have ripped of the wires that I installed earlier when you broke that window…..Meaning this is all your fault!" Jessica yelled almost childishly….

"oh poop." Bianca whined.

"hn. Baka onnas." Hiei Muttered as he walked through the room into another one they hadn't even realized was there.

Jessica was silent for a second as the wheels of her mind started turning before coming to the conclusion he had indeed said onnaS not onna and as far as she knew she an Bianca were the only ones he could be talking about meaning he'd just called HER stupid… and that would be the last click of the wheels before anger completely took over……

"HIEI!" Jessica yelled before chasing after him and tackling him to the floor completely her state of dress…or undress…whatever…. "What the hell do you mean by 'baka onnaS' there's only one baka onna here and that's Bianca!" Jessica stated somewhat frantically unknowingly putting on her famous puppy dog pout as she pointed back in the general direction of Bianca, Ignoring Bianca's yell of "Hey!"

"Hn. Get off me, onna." Hiei stated glaring up at the girl.

Jessica gave him a blank stare until the playful side of her seemed to take over as a playful grin spread across her face. "No!"

Hiei gave an annoyed growl of frustration as he started to turn to throw her off only to have her slam his shoulders back down before he could really do anything, giving him a disapproving glare.

"Grrrrrr" Hiei's growl deepened and became more feral as his demon side became more aware of the girl on top of him and the need to dominate her became stronger. "Onna, move" Hiei growled/stated in a deeper, huskier voice.

Jessica's eyes flashed as she herself let out a growl from deep in her throat as her fangs, claws, and pointed ears reappeared as well as all the dragons on her clothes, jewelry, and tattoos became alive again. Coaxing out the dragon of the darkness flame as their owner unknowingly made her choice in mate known by her unwillingness to submit but also her will not to hurt/kill him.

"I will not. Not until you use my name!" Jessica growled out biting down a bit too hard on her lips to control anger causing a small trickle of blood to roll down her chin, the blood calling the dragon out of his prison as well as calling Hiei's demon out.

"Onna!" Hiei gritted out, his voice strained as he fought to control his demon and the dragon of the darkness flame that had both decided this girl.

"Shut up." She whispered in his ear before she took his lips in a passionate kiss, nipping his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth, the taste of him causing her to completely loose herself to her instincts.

For a moment Hiei didn't move or respond, but that didn't last as he let out a ferocious growl/snarl as one clawed hand dove into her hair at the base of her neck, forcing her to move as he willed her to as he slammed his lips against hers sucking her lower lip into his mouth and nipping it until a bit a blood trickled out as he continued to suck on the small puncture wound until it closed up again, not able to get enough of her blood, of her.

With a gasp Jessica pulled back trying to get some only for a sharp tug of her hair and a angered feral growl from Hiei, had her self finding herself breathless and in another bruising kiss as Hiei demanded entrance into her mouth with another sharp tug of her hair. His tongue diving in and laying claim to every bit of her mouth, before coaxing her tongue into a furious battle. Suddenly he tore his mouth ignoring Jessica's growl of protest and roughly flipped them other before taking her mouth again.

_**

* * *

**_

With Kurama and Bianca

"We should probably check to see if they've killed each other or not…." Bianca drawled as they heard another growl and crash.

"Yes, we should. Before they kill each other." Kurama agreed standing up and holding his hand out to Bianca who was still hiding behind the couch like she expected Jessica to come back out and kill her any second.

Tentively Bianca took his hand and followed him to the door Jessica and Hiei had disappeared through.

_**

* * *

**_

Back with Jess and Hiei

Hiei was slowly kissing down her neck to the place he planed to put his courting mark when-

"**_I knew it! I knew it! Virgin my ass! And you were complaining about having to sleep with him naked!"_** Bianca exclaimed pointing at them as Jessica and Hiei scurried up off the floor and to opposite walls.

"It's not like that Bianca! He was taking advantage of me!" Jessica said trying to fix the damage.

"Onna you're the one who kissed me!"

"That's a lie!"

"I knew you were a tease Jess!"

"No"

"Who would have thought you had it in you Hiei…"

"**IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"**

End of Ch.27

* * *

Hope you liked! Sorry it took so long to update and ya finally got a Hiei/Jess moment! YAY!

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it took like a year to update! (TT) High schools hard! You can even be mean! Just review please! I'll try to get better at updating! I will I will!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and my plot(I think). Everything else belongs to the original creator! _

* * *

Ch.28** Denial Is A Girls best friend**

_**

* * *

**_

~The Next Morning~

_Ugh! What the hell…? _Jessica's mind groaned as she flopped her head to the side to glare at where the annoying shrill beeping was coming from…Apparently she had forgotten to turn off her alarm last night…Which meant that she was awake at seven in the morning on her last Saturday before school started again… Something was terribly wrong with this picture…

She sat there glaring at the thing for another second or two before lazily reaching out a hand to turn the damn thing off before dropping it to the floor…Not really caring if it lived at the moment as she snuggled back into her warm covers.

"JESSICA!" She bolted upright as someone slammed into her room. "WAKE UP!...Oh your already up." Bianca finished with a smile as she took in Jessica's somewhat rumbled appearance as Jessica stared at her wide eyed…Her sleep addled mind obviously trying to wrap itself around the fact that a very perky Bianca had just woke her up… and she was smiling and perky and… She wasn't to be a morning person damn it!

Jessica eyed her with sleepy suspicion. "What's going on?" She murmured as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

…She got no response but the widening of a creepy ass smile. "Nevermind. I don't want to know." She quickly shot her one last glare as Bianca's mouth set into a pout before turning her glare to the cold wooden floor next to her bed… She really didn't want to get out of bed, But Bianca wasn't leaving…_Fuck my life! Why couldn't it have been saber who woke me up?! At least then I'd get food out of this…Since it's Bianca I know I'm going to regret leaving this room! Fucking hell! Mornings shouldn't fucking exist damn it!_

With one last glare at the floor and her fallen alarm clock she finally got up, stretching a bit before she lazily scratched the back of her head while covering a yawn and made her way out of her room to face whatever had made Bianca so damn happy with whatever perverted thoughts were whirling around in her head… _Which means it's their fault I'm awake and I'll have to kill/maim them later._ She thought distantly, her mind still half asleep as she made her way to her true love… the kitchen where Saber was making breakfast!

"Saber!" Jessica chirped as she ran over and glomped her. "What ya making?" she asked curiously as she peaked over her shoulder on her tippy toes.

Saber laughed as she glanced over before asking mockingly. "To lazy to get dressed Yessica?"

She just smiled brightly as she chirped as simple "Yep!" Leaning back a bit in order to freak Saber out, knowing that Saber had long since gotten use to the fact that Jessica didn't ever get dressed unless she was going somewhere, and today was no different just because they were in a hotel.

"Jessica!" Saber scolded a bit as she started to fall backwards from the hold Jessica had on her shoulders. "Let go!"

Jessica pouted sticking her bottom lip out as her eyes glistened as she settled into one of the famous pouts she had perfected in order to stand a fighting chance against her manipulative little brother…though he wasn't so bad any more…She'd still use it! It was War damnit! "No! I don't wanna." She whined childishly trying to fight back a smirk of amusement at the look on saber's face.

"I have to put this in the oven if you want to eat."

Well that worked, Jessica immediately released her and took a step back to make room for her to get to the oven, as Saber rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything you won't do for food?" She asked in a playful exasperated tone as she turned back from the oven fixing Jessica with a smile which she returned with a smirk and a shrug simply stating- "It depends on what it is." Before rolling her eyes and giving a dramatic sigh. "Honestly Saber, I thought you knew me better than that…" Their eyes met and they burst out laughing.

"Anyways, care to tell me why I'm up anyways?" Jessica eyed her, knowing that if anyone would fill her in it would probably be Saber. After all, most of her friends took joy in trying to make her squirm and Hillary was too damn political sometimes, and Maddy was probably just dragged along and didn't really know what was going…_I bet Grace and Bianca are the master minds behind this… Why do I always make friends with crazy evil mental people again…? Oh right they're fun!_ She rolled her eyes before she decided to leave her own little world and pay attention to what Sabie was saying.

"Oh, they probably just want to quiz you on what happened yesterday." She stated blandly… of course that didn't mean she didn't want the details. She was a great gossip, best source for any information you might be looking for.

"Hm? What about yesterday?" Jessica asked, oblivious as always.

…_Oh crap! She's giving me that look again! That means I forgot something important! but what!? Fuck Fuck Fuck! She's gonna get mad! Think Jessica Think!_ And so Jessica's mind went into panic ransacking mode.

"You don't remember?" It sounded more like an incredulous statement than a question.

"Uh, no?" She muttered glancing to the side. _Wait a minute._ "Is this about the Tv? Because that's not my fault! Bianca messed with the wires!... and now I can't watch Code Geass!" Apparently that knowledge had just finally settled in her brain… yeah she could be dense at times.

"Your brain works really weirdly Jess…"

She shot her a glare looking tempted to hit her. "Ack! Sorry! Don't hit me!" she smirked, that was saber's classic response whenever she glared at her and it still amused her. Crossing her arms she smiled at Saber in a mischievous way "I wasn't going to. It's true after all."… From the bland look saber gave her she wasn't fooling anyone… Oh well! Her smile widened.

Saber shot her a pouty glare before going back to their original train of thought…They did seem to be able to stay on one subject for more than a couple seconds…unless they were pissed or ranting or plotting the take over of the world. You know, normal stuff.

"Do you seriously not remember what happened between you and hiei?" She received a blank look. "Damn it Jessica!" She yelled smacking her upside the head. "OW!" Jessica shot her a death glare as winced rubbing her abused head. _What the hell was that for?_ "I know your mind works like a filter to protect you from perverted things or something but this is crazy!" _Huh? Well yeah I know my mind works like a filter on those things but I don't see what that has to do with Hiei… I can't really see him making a dirty joke and even though I don't really get along with him I don't think he's one of those perverted creepy flashers…I hope that's not what he uses his cloak for!_ She suddenly felt a bit ill. "Jessica! Don't ignore me!"

"Huh?" Was her so very intelligent reply, but give her a break though! She'd been up ten minutes!

Saber seemed to take a deep breath to calm herself. "Jessica, you two pretty much had a make out session on the floor! Why didn't you tell me you liked him! You said I'd be the first to know if you were ever proven wrong about being asexual and actually had a crush on someone! Now spill! When did you start liking him?"

Now Jessica would have loved to answer her best friend's questions, but at the moment she was in shock as her mind went into overload trying to process this new information…

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked her voice sounding a bit numb, but you could obviously see the turmoil going on in her eyes.

Saber stopped her ranting to look at her friend worriedly. "Yeah, you guys were tumbling around on the floor til Bianca and Kurama waltzed in ruining your moment."

Her eyebrows knitted together in thought, it kind of sounded familiar but she couldn't remember any of it. " Are you sure we weren't just trying to kill each other?" That would make more sense. She wanted revenge and to make his life hell not to make out with him! Ugh! Gross!

"No Yessica," Saber started using her personal nickname for Jessica, all her friends had a habit of doing that…she should really ask them about someday. "I really don't think you were trying to kill him. After all, I can't see you failing when you set out to kill someone." She choked causing Jessica to laugh a bit. "You never know, there's a first time for everything."

"Exactly!" Saber exclaimed causing Jessica to jump a bit. "So this was your first makeout. Big deal… I'll have a better first makeout! Just you wait!" Jessica sweat dropped hitting her head on the pantry door behind her. _When did we sit down?_ She wondered. "Besides! You've never been one of these romantics anyway! It's not you have to fall in love with him and have his babies!" _Well that's true… but did have to mention having babies after that awkward moving we watched last week in Padre?! Geez! That was awkward!.... I don't get why hill liked that movie… I was perfectly happy hiding under the covers… if only that had muted the sound as well._ She shivered catching Saber doing the same out of the corner of her eye…apparently she had remembered the same thing…

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is just forget about it. It doesn't matter. You don't remember it. Bianca probably drugged you drink anyways!" "Hey!" they heard a yelp around the corner fallowed by a lot of hissed shut ups and shushing sounds…

… "So you were sent out as the sacrifice in case I got angry and they were just playing cowardly eavesdroppers…" Jessica said in amusement..

"yeah.."

"hahahaha!" Jessica laughed out loud clutching her sides. " You guys are too much! Did you think I was gonna eat y or something?" She asked amused as she stood up offering her hand to Saber who took it with a sheepish smile.

"well if we didn't already have food as a peace offering…yeah.."

She smirked. "Buy me icecream for a week and all is forgiven."

Saber groaned before muttering a _"fine!"_

"Great! Now the rest of you get your asses out here! Saber, call Kat and tell her to bring her laptop."

Saber looked at her quizzically, probably confused by the quick mood swing causing Jessica to move closure with a comforting smile as everyone moved out of their hiding places… It was official! They were Ninjas! Hiding in air vents and in all shorts weird places…Didn't even know that it was possible for someone's body to bend like that… Shaking her head she turned back to Saber slinging an arm over shoulders leaning in close to whisper "You were right. I was acting weird…well for me." She shrugged a bit before flashing her a bright smile. "Besides, you reminded me that I still have some revenge to act out… sense we have to do our summer homework tomorrow…" Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "I figured we could set it all up to day and have a little last minute fun before we go back to prison as we know it." _So no t looking forward to that…though if my plan works I might have some source of amusement at school too!_

Saber smiled brightly. "I'm still your partner in crime, right?"

"Yep! You're my right hand man…woman… whatever! Just don't tell Bianca that you took her place!"

"Psh! Like she can beat me! I'm germany!" Saber whispered back proudly causing Jessica to chuckle.

"Yes. And I'm Asia and Kat's Africa… And together we will take over the world!... So did you text her?"

"You said to call her!"

"You knew what I meant! Besides you never call anyone!"

"True…"she paused as she sent a quick text to Kat telling her to get her butt over here. "Good thing Kat's got unlimited text messaging like us!"

"Yeah…Hey have you noticed all the crazy things that happen whenever we're together." Jessica mused.

"You mean me, you and Kat?"

"Yeah, like that crazy tornado storm that came out of no where! That was insane!"

"Hahaha! Especially since we were out driving in it."

"yeah, and then we had to pull into that garage for shelter when it started hailing and got lost wandering around… till we met that Drew guy… that you started flirting with." She shot saber a look. "then we had to run to the hotel and I had to take my shirt off to protect Kat's laptop..."

"Heehee! I wish I could have seen their faces!

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I was wearing a swimsuit."

"I doubt they cared! Besides after we got of the basement of the hotel an hour later I got to flirt with another cutie and H.E.B. (don't own.)!"

"Yeah… that was funny! _'Can I have it in fives and tens?'_ that was great!"

"Hey are you mocking-"

"Hey guys! Stop having your lovers moment or whatever and get over here!" Bianca whined…apparently she ran out of people to talk to.

They laughed before heading over. "Bianca, you shouldn't get so jealous just because Kurama's not awake."

"Shut up! If I can't cuddle then no one can!"

"Who was cuddling?"

"Who knows."

"Hey, what happened to breakfast?"

"Oh shit! Jessica! Why didn't you remind me earlier!?" Jessica yelled as she ran over to the oven opening it and filling the room with smoke.

"_Cough cough_ I guess we're ordering in breakfast." Someone wheezed…no one could really see anymore…

"Guess so!"

"What were those anyways?"

"Rolls… I think…"

"Why don't we just call in!"

"Isn't the phone dead?"

"…"

"Fuck!"

"Let's go down there then!"

The sound of feet quickly padding against the floor was heard as they all moved location only come to a stop with a resounding _**thunk**_and a crash.

"Ow! What was that?!"

"ugh! The door's still blocked!"

"What?!"

"What do we do now?!"

"Fix it!"

"How?! The wires are outside!"

"…"

NO! I don't want to die a virgin! Even Jessica's had sex before me!"

"WHAT?! Stop spreading lies Bianca!" _**BAM!**_

"Ow!"

"Now Jessica, don't kill Bianca."

"…but I want too…"

"Eep! You don't mean that!...Jessica!"

Now you might be wondering how the hell are the guys still asleep…Well it's quite simple. They were smart and got their own room…Though we're still not sure how they got out…

**BOOM!**

"Ack! Who touched the oven!?"

"Sorry! I was trying to turn it off!"

"Damn it! Someone Call 911!"

…You have to feel sorry for the hotel owners…

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 28

Okay! So I completed seven pages! Yay! Hopefully this means I'm officially out of my writers block! ^-^

So yeah I wanted to apologize for not updating in two to three years… really sorry! I know this chapter isn't the best but I hope you'll review and tell me what you think once again I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their favorit and/or alert list! Thank you very much!

Oh and thank you Princess Zathura for adding me to your story alert list! ^-^ For whatever reason it reminded me of this story and actually got my butt in gear and I ended up actually well, updating… -_-;

Thanks again to all who read! ^-^ Please review.


End file.
